


Sin, Love, and Guilty Pleasures

by YueRose8



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, Demon Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Horror, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Con/Con, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueRose8/pseuds/YueRose8
Summary: Delicious collection of oneshots and scenarios to quench your thirst.





	1. Forced Break (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchises featured in this book. They all belong to their respected creators.

You tapped your fingers along your dull book, glancing over at your hard working boyfriend. Yes, you understand how selfish you are by craving his attention, but how could you not? He’s Seto Kaiba after all, who would not want to be doted by the soft on the inside, but icy on the outside CEO. To be so lucky and somehow manage to get close enough to him, you’re surely something special. However right now, you don’t feel special. Sitting in his home office for three hours, with the only acknowledgement from him were gruff _hmm,_ which were more geared toward his laptop.

 

Resisting the urge to chuck your novella at your boyfriend, you sat up from your laying position, setting it next to you. Your eye twitched with his every tap on his keyboard, his long and slender fingers working the keys instead of your buttons. _How long until he’s done?_ You wondered, watching as he worked away. All that work and no play can’t be good for him and what sort of girlfriend would you be if you weren’t concerned? A pretty crappy one really. I mean, most girls would want Seto to work as hard as possible, mostly for the possibility of marrying into money, fame, and lavish lifestyle that comes with such a life. Lucky for him, his icy exterior pushes those types away.

 

“Seto~” you whined. “When are you taking a break? It’s not healthy to work constantly through the night.” He was working your nerves thoroughly, inviting you over to spend time with him, and he’s overworking himself. Seto gave a soft grunt, his sapphire blue eyes barely leaving the screen for a second to glace at you.

 

“Give me another hour. I have to sort through program files for my hologram system yet.” You rolled your eyes, knowing well the stubborn male has no intentions on resting anytime soon. Jumping to your feet, you stomped over to him, your lower lip sticking out into a pout. With your hands on your hips, you stood next to his desk, bending over slightly.

 

“You said that a while ago. If you keep me waiting any longer, I’ll die of boredom!” you retorted, with a little huff. Seto rolled his eyes, but smirked at your silly attempt at intimidation. _That smirk._ Oh, how you loved and hated it at the same time. “I’m being serious, you’ve been working hard enough. You need to relax.” He snorted, typing away on his document.

 

“My meeting is tomorrow and I need my plans finalized for it. You can wait a little longer.” Your pout twisted into a sneer. Your boyfriend can be such a jerk when he’s working! With his sapphire orbs locked on his screen, he didn’t acknowledge you much further, beside side glances every so often. _Fine, if that’s the way he wants it._ One way or another, he will take a break and you know how to be annoying enough to do it.

 

You sauntered behind Seto, gently rubbing your delicate hands along his broad but stiff shoulders. He shifts in his seat, but continued his focus on work, not bothering to question your actions. You knew though he was waiting to see what you were up to. Behind his calm exterior, the man was curious, but he was also aware of your capabilities. However, that didn’t mean he would make it easy for you. That was part of the fun after all, the unspoken cat and mouse game you both played every now and then. Bending down beside his ear, you blew in it gently, earning yourself a low sigh. Smirking, his typing slowed down, which you knew you gained his attention.

 

“ _Seto-sama~_ ” you whispered in his ear. “You look lonely over here.” The cut throat CEO of Kaiba Corp froze, but only for a second. No easy feat, but oh so rewarding, catching him off guard. His shoulders slumped forward slightly and a thin bead of sweat slid its way down from his temple, his fingers fighting to keep typing. Giggling, you went in for the kill. Nipping his ear roughly, you wrapped your slender arms around his chest, caressing the buttons on his suite. “You know what they say, all work and no play…” You paused, glancing to the side, his blue eyes down caste and taking a sudden interest of your hands.

 

“Y/N…” he barely whispered. “Why do you torture me?” He leaned back in his plush chair, shutting his eyes, and for once accepting defeat. If he was going to accept such fate, it would be on his terms though. He swiveled his chair, now facing you. With a sudden yank, you fell into his lap, your lips caught in a passionately intense kiss. Squeaking, you propped yourself up and straddled his hips with your own, nibbling on his bottom lip. His tongue darted into your cavern, leaving no crevice explored, while his hands roamed your exposed thighs, caressing lovingly. Sighing into the kiss, your hands tugged on his perfectly styled locks, your hips rocking back and fourth. Just the anticipation worked you up.

 

With a low growl, Seto broke the kiss, but flawlessly removed your lacy tank top and your bra with it. Your cheeks flushed crimson, but you turned the tables and licked down his neck, giving his silky blue tie a tug, loosening it enough to slip it off from around his neck. Your nimble fingers got to work, unbuttoning his suite and under shirt, tossing them carelessly across the floor. Running your hands over his well toned chest, you drank in every contour of his muscles, but you never seem to get full of it no matter how many times you’ve seen him shirtless. Taking the opportunity, Seto reached up and rubbed harshly at your breasts, pinching your buds, and torn you from his hypnotizing torso.

 

Seto’s cocky smirk widened when you squirmed in your seat, moaning rather loudly. “You’re too lewd for your own good, Y/N. Did you really think I would lose that easily?” Biting your lip, you knew Seto’s competitive spirit was intense, even in bed. However, you would be fibbing if you said it didn’t make you shiver and send your sensations into overdrive, and the best part of it all, he never ceases to surprise you with how imaginative he can be. He stole his tie back and wrapped it around your wrists, knotting them together tightly. Your eyes widened, but you didn’t protest. Rather, you tried not to lose yourself.

 

Shutting your eyes, your hips wiggled with Seto’s slender finger prodding your soaked lips through your thin panties. He leaned forward and licked up your neck, nibbling along the way. “Wet already?” You nodded, his husky voice only amped the excitement. Aware of how little time you had, Seto unbuckled his belt and revealed his hardened cock. He pulled your panties to the side and guided your opening over his it. Slowly he lowered you down, your pussy walls clenching tightly around his girth. Gasping, his length brushed against your g-spot without moving, it never ceases to amaze just how deep he can go.

 

Gyrating your hips, your gasps mixed with moans, while Seto’s rough grip clung to your thighs, his hips rocking into yours. Your wrists struggled to get free while attempting to grab something, anything for dear life. You were almost certain you would fall off his lap, but you knew Seto wouldn’t allow that to happen. Your digits brushed through his chocolate locks, earning yourself a soft murr. He leaned up and gave your lips a quick peck, thrusting in harder and faster. Your pulsing pussy took in every inch, while your back arched drastically to accommodate.

 

“S-Seto…you’re so….gah!” You gasped, jolts of pleasure rushing through you. Good thing he kept a hold of you, otherwise you would’ve fell off your bucking boyfriend! Moaning hard, your pussy walls throbbed and the knot in your region was ready to break. Seto’s gruff moans were like a symphony from the most majestic orchestra, and you wanted to hear more. Slamming your hips down, Seto’s moans turned into pants with a small bit of gasps, surely a different reaction from normal. Smirking, you bent over to your lover’s ear and nipped it, whispering little taunts. “Did _Seto-sama_ enjoy that?” His eyes snapped open, quickly turning the tables on your plot, and stood up, carrying you to a clear spot on his desk.

 

He sat you down and positioned himself at your opening again. He leaned in this time and nipped your ear hard this time, slipping your bound arms around his neck. “Just for that, I’ll make sure you writhe under pleasure.” Thrusting in your depths hard, Seto kept his quick rhythm. Your hips collided with his, your back arching from the constant pounding. He spread your legs, angling his cock to slam against your cervix, forcing you to howl with bliss.

 

“S-Seto-sama!” Seto’s thrusts became sloppy, while that knot grew tighter and tighter, finally snapping and sent you under a euphoric frenzy. Your eyes shut tight and your muscles trembled, while your animalistic scream filled Seto’s office, which you were sure poor Mokuba heard. Not long after, your lover arched his back, giving a final hard yet powerful thrust, and shot his hot, sticky essence past your cervical barrier.

 

Ridding out both of your highs, Seto chuckled, untying your wrists. He rapidly recovered, pulling on his suite, smoothing out the wrinkles (no excuse for sloppiness after all). He cradled you in his arms and brought you back to the couch, and sat you down. You panted, your heartbeat slowing back to normal, he flashed a smile. Not a smirk, but an honest and loving smile that only he could muster towards his loved ones. He brought over your clothes, giving you an intimate kiss on your lips.

 

“Thank you for the break. Go ahead and rest now, I’ll finish my files and then after, we’ll spend more time together.” You tiredly nodded, curling up on your side. He may not admit it, but he’s glad to have someone like you worry for him, not hat he would ever say so.


	2. Cocky (Johnny McGregor x Reader)

Sighing as your boyfriend threw shade at his opponent, you rolled your eyes with his every insult, like the sassy blader he was well known as. You loved your athletic boyfriend with all your heart, no doubt about that, but he can be a real ass. After the salty exchange, he rushed over with an ever so cocky smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, closing his eyes in satisfactory. Nice to see Robert’s Olympus Stadium is getting some use though, even if it is a small tournament. 

“So, how was I? Not that I would lose anyway, since you’re my lucky charm.” You nodded lazily looking up at him, and flashing him a small smile. Dammit, as much of an ass he is, he’s equally as charming, at least with you.

Shaking your head, you stood up and flung your arms around Johnny’s shoulders, leaning up for a quick kiss. “You did great, but you know flattery doesn’t work on me.” You giggled, lightly ruffling his gravity defying locks. “Are we crashing with Robert tonight?” Johnny ushered you toward the bench, sitting down with you beside him.

“Yeah, he’s cool with it. He said something about throwing a banquet anyway, for winning the tournament.” Stifling a giggle, it’s just like Robert to already predict The Majestics’ victory, even before the tournament began. This was only the third match, but Robert can surprisingly predict certain things, but he knows people and personality patterns well enough. Turning back to the next match between the third member of whatever team, you honestly were paying them no mind, and Oliver was over before you could blink, earning your team the final victory. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Deciding to retire early from the banquet, your boyfriend fumbled with the doorknob to the room you’re sharing, while tangling his tongue with yours. With your back shoved up against the door, you almost toppled over when he finally got the door open, but luckily his grip saved you from the spill. You count your blessing that not a soul was in the hallway while you and Johnny were busy exploring each other’s mouths. You figured your team knew better than t follow you anyway, especially since Johnny isn’t one to keep his hands off you.

“We’re turning in for the night.” Johnny suddenly stood, receiving judgmental eye rolling from Robert, snickering from Enrique, and poor Oliver blushing out of both embarrassment and an overactive imagination. Being pulled by your arm, you bid the three of your friends goodnight, and running off with your boyfriend, but not before Enrique giving him lewd ideas, to which he quickly sasses back. While turning the corner though, you listened while Robert scolded the blonde in his utmost authoritative manner. 

That brings us to your current state, your shirt flung across the room, but thankfully your boyfriend had the common sense to shut and lock the large oak door before yanking off your garments. “Damn, babe, you’re so beautiful.” Blushing, a moan suddenly escaped your lips, while his rough palms knead your breasts, slipping under your bra. You lift your knee, rubbing through his khaki shorts, and adding pressure to his hardening member. Shoving his ripped vest past his shoulders, he allowed it to fall onto the floor, but pinning you against the wall with a growl. “Not so fast, Y/N.” He unhooks your bra allowing the device to fall onto the floor, then worked on your bottoms, with your underwear soon after. 

Pouting, you nipped his ear, weaving your fingers through his soft yet gravity defying auburn mane. Inhaling sharply, your boyfriend smirked at your bold action, just what he adored in his mate. He grinds his still covered hips with yours, earning himself a flustered mewl, your lust filled e/c flashing in need, but you grind back, because two can play that game. “Awww, but Johnny, you’re not playing fair. How can I congratulate you with winning your match properly, if you’re not stripped down?” Blankly, he stared into your eyes, a small twinge of pink, just barely noticeable, dusted cheeks, while you smiled oh so sweetly. He scoffed, looking away, afraid you’ll see him come undone from your words alone, but you dared not tell him you have. 

“F-Fine, hold your horses.” he stuttered and removed his t-shirt and shorts, but regained his control with a sudden burst of confidence, reaching down to give between your legs a slightly rough rub. Gasping, your nails raked against his shoulders and down is toned chest, while your back arched against the wall. Rolling your nub between his fingers, Johnny licked down your chest, sucking on one of your nips, and kneading the other with his free hand. “What’s that? I can’t hear you.” 

Gazing into his eyes with half-lidded ones, you bit your lip, not giving him the satisfaction or the reason to gloat. Instead, you reached into his boxers and wrap your hand around his throbbing cock, tugging it softly, but agonizingly slow. His hips thrust into your palm, while he fought back the urge to moan. Determined not to be bested by you, he thrusts two digits into your warmth, spreading your walls, and reaching deep into your depths. Smugly, he chuckles into your ear, moving faster, while your hand can barely keep up. Whimpering, your hips moved with his momentum.

“That’s what I thought.” He pauses and slips his fingers out of you, licking them off one by one. “Look how desperate you are, you’re practically begging me.” You glared at him, tugging his cock hard and suddenly, forcing your boyfriend to moan. Smiling innocently, you removed your hand from his undergarment, and licked your precum coated digits. 

“I’m not the only one, take a long look at yourself, practically writhing under my attention.” Two can play that game. With a challenging glint in his violet orbs, he hoists you up by lifting your ass, which you instinctively wrap your thighs around his midsection, yanks down his boxers enough for his member to spring forward and rub against your drenched, awaiting sex. Eyeing you carefully, he keeps you stable between his sturdy frame and the hard wall surface, and using one hand under your ass to support you. Your lips quiver with a silent plea and unable to hold out himself, Johnny spread your lips apart with his spare hand, then plunge his girth deep within you, thrusting hard right off the bat. 

Moaning quietly, you dug your long nails into his shoulders again, leaving crescent markings and red, sensitive flesh from clawing down within the tempo of his thrusts. His cock naturally curves up, a bit short, but his modest dick is nothing to look over. It reaches your g-spot with very little effort, leaving you a mewling mess. He slams into and doesn’t leave any time for you to ready up for his next thrust, but you didn’t expect any less from the aggressive blader anyway. Surprisingly, his roughness wasn’t short of loving affection, for between his thrusts, he showers you with kisses and sweet whispers of encouragement in your ear. 

“Baby, your walls are clenching me.” Unable to speak, you rolled your hips against his. Gasping when he angles your hips to sheath more of himself in you, up to his hilt, your moans grew, as well as Johnny’s growls. Harder and faster his thrusts became within a matter of minutes, relentlessly, and shattering for your senses. Your back’s dull pain didn’t even register on your pleasuredar, but instead groan every time his powerful thrusts force you up the wall, only for gravity to pull you down on his accommodating cock. 

“Fuck.” you panted, internally counting your blessing for your boyfriend’s cock unable to reach your cervix, with how much of a jackhammer his thrusts were. Leaning your head on his glistening shoulder that was thinly coated with sweat, you reached down with your right hand and start playing with your clit, matching your lover’s thrusts and intensity. “God, Johnny, I’m so close.” panting louder, your bliss was just beyond and that knot which has been tightening and tightening since your cat and mouse game began, would soon snap. 

Johnny nods, speechless, just like every time when he’s in his zone and his climax is upon arrival too. “Just a little longer baby.” he pauses and lets out a heavy grunt. “A-Almost…god, you’re amazing!” Blushing, it wasn’t rare that he would praise you, but nevertheless, embarrassing when he bellows like that. Shutting your eyes abruptly, you arched your back, and your straining legs finding it much more difficult to keep you stable, so you lean back onto the wall more, regardless of how smushed you felt already. Biting your sore lip again, you rolled your clit with fiendish desperation, your walls throbbing within tempo, daring to clamp down to hold his cock any second. 

Wailing your lover’s name over and over, your left hand raked down his back as far as you could reach, hard enough to almost drawing blood. Pushed over the edge, your clit’s electrifyingly pleasure pulses dart to your g-spot, as your stimulation drove you past bliss and right down to euphoria. Johnny smirked at the sight of your orgasmic features, shuddering as your walls clamp down his on throbbing cock, holding him in place, and ready for his release. With a couple more sloppy yet strong thrusts, he cums into you deep, coating your walls and even reaching your spongy cervix. 

Leaning his head on top of yours, he kisses your forehead and slows down, but only enough to allow you to ride out your high. He lets you down, but still supporting your shaky legs. He helps you to the bed sets you down, laying next to. Once your breathing regulated, you rolled over and smiled, kissing him tiredly.   
“I hope we weren’t too loud.” He snickered, waving off your worry.

“Who cares? They invented ear plugs for a reason.” You playfully shoved him, shaking your head. Typical of Johnny. 

“You’re lucky I’m on the pill, jerk.” You huffed, glaring at him, but couldn’t hold it together. Again, he waves off your worry, but laughed with you. Sometimes you were more responsible than he was, at least when thinking things through, instead of on a whim. I guess that’s what they mean when opposites attract.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning, you and Johnny race to the dining hall, showered, dressed, and ready to take on the rigorous training Robert had planned. Speaking of Robert, there he was, waiting rather impatiently, along with an awkwardly blushing Oliver (who also refused to look up rom his ands) and a silently snickering Enrique. Taking a good look at the guy, his demeanor was one of annoyance, and then you noticed the puffy dark circles under his eyes. Oh hell. Quietly, you sat down, finding yourself rather bashful. Johnny, of course with no shame, sat down next to, with a smug smirk across his face.

“Nice of you to join us, Y/N, Jonathan.” You gulped, but still refuse to look up into the scrutinizing gaze of Robert. “Next time you two decide to partake in…” he paused, searching for the most dignified words he could for describing sex. “Copulating, I urge you to refrain so anywhere near mine or others earshot.” Your boyfriend solutes, but really uncaring for his friend’s advice, while for the rest of the day, you were sure to mind Robert’s words, as much to Johnny’s dismay.


	3. Homecoming (Hiei x Reader)

Having a demon lover is never easy, especially if your lover is Hiei. The fun sized fire demon is sassy, crude, and even moody, but dammit if you didn’t love him. It’s been one of those days, well, more like a month that feels like forever. Both of you were busy and barely had time for couple activities, let alone being intimate with one another. It’s funny, Hiei can be gentle when he wants to be, caressing your curves, and leaving soft butterfly kisses along your neck. But once in a while, he’ll be rough and relentless, just like his rigid attitude. 

Browsing through your tablet, you read erotica after erotica, silently cursing at how fictional characters got more action than you. Shutting it off and laying the device next to you, you lied back and allowed your mind to wander to your boyfriend and his bare chest. While he wasn’t the romantic type (not that you really cared, you found most romance cheesy), Hiei is sweet…in his own way. In your fantasy, the toned chest demon whisper sweet nothings, then twisted his words into dirty suggestions. Sighing, you lied down on the sofa, closing your eyes.

Rolling over, you were totally oblivious to sudden opening and shutting of the living room window. Soft footsteps made their way to the sofa. Cracking one eye open, you sat up quickly to greet your lover by flinging your arms around his middle torso and nuzzling into his chest. The petite demon grunted, but accepted your affection, showing his appreciation with a hand on your shoulder. 

“I haven’t been gone that long.” A small smile tugged on his lips; while he bent down to kiss your forehead. Short but sweet, like affection he only reserves for you. “If you’re still tired, you should get back sleep. I’ll be here.” Shaking your head, you weren’t even remotely tired anymore. No, your boyfriend is right in front of you, after waiting for him for days. Looking him over, he seemed fine, maybe a few scrapes here and there like every time he goes out on an errand from Spirit World. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, you sat back down, patting the seat next to you. “Don’t be silly, I slept plenty while you were gone.” you half-truthed. “Besides, you just got home and I want to hear how everything went.” Hiei stared blankly for a moment, most likely replaying the events at hand. One thing about being Hiei’s partner, you knew he liked keeping certain things for himself, and you respect that. Even after bring in a relationship with you for a couple of years, he’s still finding it hard to express himself. With an encouraging smile, you know when to stop prying, and let him tell you at his own pace. 

“It was a simple delivery, nothing to worry about.” You left it at that and let him sit down before snuggling up to him. His ruby orbs looked down to your content state, as his hand lightly touched your leg. “What about you?” You fought back a blush, remembering most of your time was well spent reading smut. Why? Well, not only did you miss your boyfriend, but it was a guilty pleasure of yours, really the only one you swept under the rug. He knew you liked those ‘nonsense human stories’, but you doubt he knew about the erotica.

Stalling for a second, he arched a brow, waiting for your answer. Oh, hell. You shakily spoke, saying whatever came to mind. “You know, just my human stories.” Hiei snorted, already losing interest. Giggling, you pushed the topic of reading away, taking a deep breath, you inhaled his scent. “I’m glad you’re home though, I missed you.” He grunts in response, squeezing your leg gently. You craved his touch, that much was certain, but this won’t due at all. For fuck’s sake, he’s been gone for a month! It was time for action. 

Caressing his hand that sat on your knee, you squeezed it like how he was squeezing your leg before, but with hint of need. His expression softens, lacing his hand with yours. Leaning up, you kissed the fire demon, turning your torso, and threading your free hand through his gravity defying mane. He understood your obvious request, feeling an underlying want, after he saw your sleeping form in fact. The heat rose between both of you, while your nimble fingers unbutton slipping off articles of clothing to get to his bare flesh. 

Hiei closed his eyes, almost purring under your light fingertips, caressing his toned muscles and silently admiring them. You had the total package in a mate; the physical aspects were just a bonus. Your fingers traced small patterns across his abs and kept traveling down south, past his happy trail, and giving his twingy cock a light tug. Growling under his breath, he reached for your top, grasping it tightly, and tossing it to the side without restraint. His ruby eyes flash with dominance, while he pins you down on your sofa, and carelessly fling your bottoms along with any remains of your undergarments, after he practically ripping them off.

Bending down to your ear, he nipped your lobe, and huskily whispered. “That was hardly fair.” You shivered and bit your lip, realizing you were in for a ride. It’s not surprising that Hiei is intensely dominant, almost treating sex like he does with fighting, swift, to the point, and with unhinged power. Terrifying, but erotic only to his lover, knowing he wouldn’t dare harm you unlike his opponents. Yanking his hair and earning yourself another growl, you cockily smirked, clearly urging him on. 

“Who said this was fair?” You licked his cheek. “Not my fault if you can’t keep up.” His expression twisted into a sly, challenging smirk. His calloused hand ran up to your cheek, stroking it with the back of his hand, while his tongue trailed down your neck. Sighing, you closed your eyes, tilting your head back and enjoying the oncoming torment. You riled up the demon, and now you’re paying the price, with every nibble and hard suck along your throat and shoulders. 

Trailing his claws down your chest and roughly grabbing your left mound, he made sure to leave the loveliest assortment of black and blue marks on your otherwise flawless flesh. “Is that a challenge? Fine, don’t expect me to go easy.” Reaching down between your legs and teasing your button, forcing you to gasp, Hiei’s words hit your already tingling sex, while your hands caressed down his chest and your legs wrapping around his midsection, drawing him closer. Snickering, he pulled away and shook his head. “No, not here.” Before you could ask, he yanked you up by your arm and turned you around, and bent you over the wooden coffee table.

With your breasts smushed against the hard surface, your e/c glanced back, while the demon grabbed your hips, and positioned it to his liking, spreading your legs enough to accommodate his girth. Arching your ass, he gives it a firm, hard smack, smirking as your powerless form waiting for him to take the plunge. Instead, Hiei probed your drooling slit with his index and middle finger, curling them, and thrusting up, spreading your slick walls in preparation. Gasping as he pushed his way deeper, you wiggle your ass for more, and your long nails scrape along the polished table’s surface. 

After he’s satisfied with your torment, he slips his digits out, and without waiting for another second, he shoves himself into your depths, shuddering as your walls constrict around his thick cock. Bending over, he kissed your temple, stifling a moan. “You’re tight Y/N. It’s been a month, so I’ll need to reshape you.” He sat his left palm on the middle of your back, keeping you down, while his free hand gripped your right arm. Your stomach flutters with his words, as they dripped with sharp lust. He thrusts slowly but hard, continuously aiming deep within your depths.

Mewling in pleasure, your hips rocked between Hiei’s hips and the sturdy table, with the table’s edge digging into your hipbone, causing discomfort. You ignored the aching pain, accepting his length, but at least the pleasure outweighs the pain, until later anyway. “God Hiei, I forgot how huge you were.” you gasped when he increased his speed, with his hand tugging your hair, forcing your head back. “Fuck!” you muttered under your breath, standing on your tip toes, and lifting your ass higher. Grunting, his torso lied on top of your back, and his grip on your hair and forearm tighten, while he pounds into you simultaneously. 

“Y/N…” he growled. “I’m close.” You respond with a moan, reaching down to your engorged clit with your free hand, and rubbing it in circles, while prodding and rolling it between your index finger and thumb. Panting, your lover’s hips dug in deeper, slamming against you hard enough for the wooden legs from your table creaked and shifted slightly. Only time will tell how well the bolts will hold you both. Not that you really gave a shit right now, with sweat drenched flesh slapping against each other in a desperate plea for ungodly euphoria. Letting go of your arm, his hand reaches down and picks up your right leg, spreading you further apart.

“Hiei, fuck…” your words barely jumbled past your quivering lips. Your pussy throbbed while your knot tightens, as your boyfriend’s cock pulsed within you, daring close to its limit. Shutting your glazed over e/c, your steady and loud groans quickly became uncontrollable, like his thrusts, and your vastly approaching climax. Before your twitching legs gave out, you arched your back into your lover’s chest, and violently rubbed your clit hard enough to push yourself over the edge, allowing your walls to clamp down on his member. 

Nuzzling behind your shoulder blade, Hiei grinned hearing his name slipping from your mouth. He pumped into you deeper, as your clamped down walls applied enough pressure for his own bliss. His fangs dug into your shoulder, making your wound bleed, and holding his pleasurably melodic moan. Giving a couple of sloppy yet powerfully hard thrusts, his cock pulsed rapidly, and then flooded your pussy with his freshly piping hot cum. Slowing down but keeping his rough thrusts, he rode out his high along with yours, before unsheathing himself and standing back to take a gander at his handy work. The sight of both of your cum mixed together and dripping out of your lips forced a primal blush across the fire demon’s features.

Using the table for support, you turned around, panting hard, but taking a moment to compose yourself. Your eyes flutter open to see the glorious sight of your boyfriend’s thinly layered with sweat flesh, with the cherry on top that was his smile, a legit and happy smile. “I missed you so much.” Taking a deep breath, you staggered over to him, placing your palms on his shoulders, and lean up to give him a fiery kiss that rivals his flames. Breaking the kiss, he grips your hips, digging his claws into your bruised flesh.

“We’re not done yet.”


	4. Hook, Line, and Sinker (Mako Tsunami x Reader)

The wind blew through your thick locks, as your feet in the ocean water cools the rest of your warm body, heated by the sun. Your eyes squint, trying to see the ocean’s horizon beyond the sun’s rays, at all the fishing boats passing by. Glancing over, your fishing pole stood proud, but not a single nibble within the past hour. Frustration setting in, you sigh, but grin towards your friend who was visiting before the latest Duel Monster’s tournament. The ocean duelist Mako Tsunami. 

“So, are you ready for this tournament in Domino?” you asked, Mako glancing up from his deck held firmly in his hands, while he went over preparations for the hundredth time since his visit. His sea green hues softened from his focus, a wide grin appearing across his features. 

“I think so, but I’ll need to look over a couple more times.” he pauses, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll be sure to give Joey the rematch I promise, and win the tournament.” his conviction as strong as ever, which you couldn’t help but admire about him. Nodding, you knew of Joey Wheeler, after all, he’s the King of Games’ best friend, and word gets around like wildfire. You’re not a duelist and you never had the pleasure to meet them, but word gets around fast. 

“I know you can do it. Your new boat isn’t too far out of your reach, Mako.” you encourage him, and turn your gaze to the fishing pole with a huff. “If only fish were biting today.” You grumble. Mako chuckles, putting away his deck.

“Y/N, you must learn to be patient. Fish won’t come when you want them, only when you have the bate that entices them the most.” he explains, which you roll your eyes. For an expert fisherman, he sure gloats a lot. 

“Yeah, well they’re lucky this is just for fun.” you grumble, glaring at him, until there was a tug at your line. Whipping your head around, you gingerly pull back, grinning. “Though, it looks like one just fell into my trap.” you giggle and Mako sits up. He silently makes his way towards you with a net, knowing you barely have any tact when it comes to things like this.

“Careful to not scare it off.” he whispers, leaning over behind you, and gripping onto the pole tightly. You gulp, your back against his bare chest, as he jerks it and reels it in. “You see Y/N, it’s all in the wrist.” his gloat turns into a growl, his line must be stuck. You reach up for his hand, which made Mako stop for a split second. His green-ish eyes drift down to meet your hand on his, but in a split second, you pull the pole to the side.

“Maybe if you pull it this way-“ you gasp, as he jerks the pole the opposite way, accidentally flinging you out of your seat, and into the ocean. Splash! You sit up, picking seaweed out of your hair, and watch as the line snaps, sending poor Mako onto his ass with a oof. For a few moments, there was silence, until you burst into laughter. 

“O-Oh my!” you snort, holding your gut. “What an expert fisherman!” you couldn’t help yourself. Mako pokes his head from above the dock, glaring down at you with crimson cheeks from embarrassment. With a growl, you spotted, coughing down our laughter. 

“Just get up here so you don’t catch a cold.” 

 

Stepping into Mako’s house boat, you left a trail of dripping sea water behind you. Mako shakes his head, shutting the door and setting the fishing gear aside. The inside wasn’t anything spectacular, wooden paneling for the walls, wooden tables and chairs, wooden everything really. Mako wasn’t much of an indoors man anyway, so all he needed was a radio and a small TV for entertainment in the living area/bedroom, with a kitchenette on the other side of the area, and a single door with the bathroom behind it.

You pull off your soaked top, un-sticking it from your bare skin and tossing it into an empty bucket near the rest of the fishing gear. He looks away, blushing a deep crimson, but you couldn’t help but grin. “You’ve never seen a woman in a bikini before? Awww, you’re so shy!” you laugh, as Mako growls, his blush going darker.

“I-I am not shy! It’s just indecent for a man to watch a woman he doesn’t have a relationship with, changing her clothes!” he snaps and you were slightly taken aback by his sudden agitation. 

You frown at the fisherman, placing your palms on your hips. “Sorry, I’ll change in your bathroom.” you say sadly, knowing he was old fashioned, and immediately felt sad for pushing him like this. His gaze didn’t leave you, but the tension grew so much, even the dullest butter knife could easily slice it. Your attention was brought back to his eyes, as he suddenly closes the gap between your bodies.

His lips brushed against your slightly parted lips, as his arms held your waist tenderly. You follow his lead and deepen the kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth, and for a second, he stayed still, before doing the same to yours. Passion erupting between you and perhaps this was a long time coming. Your fingertips trace the scars on his left cheek, your right hand slipping behind his head and gripping his hair, forcing a groan rumble from his throat. You release his hair by pulling his hair tie, as he dances his fingers down your hips and thighs.

You break the kiss with a thin string of saliva connecting your lips together. Your relationship was only established a moment ago, but you wanted more. Trailing your soft fingertips along his shoulder, you lean in to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to take a shower, but I would love some company.” 

You cheekily put, turning and walking over towards the bathroom, your fingers fiddling with the back of your bikini top as you sway your hips. Mako gulps hard, eyeing your movements like a great white sizing up his prey. He’s the type who knows what he wants, but is willing to wait. Fortunate for him, his patience paid off and with a clear invitation, he follows, ready to claim you after long last. 

In the bathroom, you start to slip your bikini top down, only to be stopped with Mako’s light grip. You glance up, a smile play on your lips, as you removed your hands and let him do the work. “Oh, so you want to lead?” you laugh, as Mako slips your top off. Your breasts bounce out of the confining fabric, and into place. 

“You’re more gorgeous than a mermaid.” his honesty always worn on his sleeve. He hesitantly reaches up to stroke your left breast, his thumb brushing against your nipple. Arching against him, you roll your eyes, but sigh into his soft touch. 

“You’ve never seen a mermaid.” you mutter, a small blush creeping across your cheeks. Looking down into your eyes, Mako’s shines with intensity, as calloused hands rested against your hips. 

“Even if I did, my opinion wouldn’t change. I love you Y/N.” he states without missing a beat. Your heart beats rapidly against your ribcage, as you reach up and draw the ocean duelist closer. You kiss along his jaw line and up to his ear, nipping his lobe. 

“I love you too.” you purr, bumping your hips against his. He crushes his lips onto yours, the intensity flaring, as he traces his digits to your rump, squeezing chastely. You wiggle your plump ass in his grip, as the male grips the meaty flesh rougher, kneading it. His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat when he gulps, more so after hooking his thumbs into your swim bottoms and slowly pulls them down. 

After letting the garment pool at your feet, you step out, kicking it over to your top discarded earlier. You pull on his shorts, pouting. “Well this hardly seems fair. I’m naked and you still have shorts on.” Mako cracks a smile and laughs, his hands making their way down your soft thighs, and spreading them gently. He rubs against your outer lips, barely grazing a middle finger into your slit.

“True, but the ocean isn’t fair Y/N.” he chuckles under his husky breath, before delving his finger into your depths and with as much control as he can muster, he lightly curls and uncurls it against your g-spot, while thrusting. You squirm, grinding against his knuckle, and your juices coating it. Your hands rested on his finely sculpted chest, as your long nails dug into his flesh slightly, earning yourself a small grunt. With a swift motion, he removes his digit (despite your pleas) and slips down his shorts, his cock wobbles free. 

He grinds his length against your dripping lips, as he leans down and sucks onto your right nipple, rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. You arch your back against him, whining from his teasing. With your eyes half-lidded, you glance down, as the male skillfully turns your knees into jelly. Mako grins and releases your nipple with a pop, and stands up straight. The sudden surge of sexual confidence made you press your chest against his and your hand drifting down to grab his cock, giving it a light stroke.

“You’re not the only one who likes to tease, Mako.” you giggle, biting your bottom lip, and watch closely as he shudders from your touch. “Fuck, I can’t say, I’ve never fantasized about this.” You whisper, drinking in how he quickly becomes putty in your hands. You sigh, as your thumb swipes against the tip, before you pull your hand away, turning around and switching on some warm water in the shower. 

“You’re not the only one Y/N.” he says, his sun kissed face beat red. He leans over and wraps his arms around your midsection, bringing himself closer. You hum, testing out the warm water, before stepping in and ushering Mako to follow you. Without hesitation, he hops in, and pins you against the porcelain wall. “Are you ready?” he asks, kissing your cheek. 

You nod, arching against him. “Please, don’t hold back.” you whimper, before being carefully turned around and your breasts pressed against the wall. Mako spreads your legs and positions your hips up against his. He grinds his length between your spread lips, letting it lube it up. You grind your hips against him, before he suddenly slips the tip in, and gently pushing into your depths until his hips bump lightly against your bum. 

He leans forward and murmurs in your ear. “You know I never hold back.” He moves his hips eagerly, as his tip taps against your cervix already. You arch your back and with your mind blank, your hips slam against his, your ass jiggling from his every impact. A moaning mess, your mind was blank of all thought, except for the man’s dick. He increase his speed and leans over so his chest rests against your back, as he speaks into your ear.

“Ugh! Y-You’re squeezing me.” he pants, reaching up and tightly pulls your hair, forcing your head to fall back. His greenish eyes flicker when he watches your face contort into pleasure, as all your senses were clouded by his thrusting cock. Your palms press against the tile, as you push back. The heat coming from the warm water was no comparison to the heat yours and Mako’s friction created. 

The wet slapping sounds your ass made when it jiggled only caused Mako to gyrate into you harder, the tip of his member hitting against your cervix with need. His moans steadily became louder and mixed with your raspy ones, creating a delicious union. You’re practically drooling, as your fingertips ball into fists and release, your walls pulse around his veiny length. “S-Shit! Mako-“ you pause, your mind blank from speech for just a moment. “Y-You’re stretching me~” you gasp. 

The male grins and nods. “Do you enjoy it, Y/N?” he asks, reaching down your chest and pinching a nipple, flicking it. The way you arch your chest from his playful torture, he wanted more. Slipping his hand further down, he rests his index and middle fingers on our clit’s side, rubbing it in circles. He watches closely, your overworking body convulsing under the pleasure. 

“O-Oh god!” you groan, as your ass bounces against him with your back bending. Almost over the edge, you shut your eyes tightly, while your pussy walls constrict tighter around your lover’s throbbing spear. Your cunny contracts, as your knot dares to snap and finally after long last, shoves you into the depths of no return. 

Mako keeps up his unhinged pace, letting you ride out your high, until gives a few more hard thrusts before pulling out from your core spurting thick streams onto the shower floor. “Dammit.” he pants into your ear. His palm lifts from your slit and rests on the wall, keeping himself from crushing you. You both slowly come down from your respective highs, the warm water now chilled. Mako stands up and helps wash you up, then himself. 

Luckily, it’s a warm enough day, so the cold water won’t freeze you when you get out. He turns off the water and helps dry you off, then himself. Once your hazy mind was clear and your breathing under control, Mako lifts you up and carries you out of the bathroom and into his room, setting you gently onto the bed. 

“That was quite a confession.” you giggle, scooting over when he sits down next to you. He blushes and glances to the side, before smiling brightly and nodding. 

“Yes, though it’s not the way I planned it.” he says, lying on his side, snuggling against you, and pulling a thin sheet to cover your nudity. 

“Regardless, I’m glad you did. I really do love you.” you chirp, nuzzling his cheek He wraps an arm around your waist and brings you closer. 

“I love you too, really.” he says back, as the two of you stayed in bed for he rest of the day.


	5. Long Distance Promises (Kai Hiwatari x Reader x Tala Volkov)

Rubbing the back of his stiff neck, Kai sat his suitcase on the bed, and tugs off his tie. A full day of meetings and negotiations, while the adult Hiwatari’s patience running dangerously on thin ice. Weeks feeling more like years, the man’s been away from you and the other member of your relationship. He missed your scent and the way he snuggled against your back on strikingly cold, Russian nights. However, Kai has his duties, and he knew what he was getting into when he took over his grandfather’s company. What he didn’t know what he was getting into, was the little message you left on his smart phone.

Kai, get on your laptop when you get back. We have a surprise for you. Don’t worry about waking us up, we’ll be waiting. 

He studies the message from you, sauntering over to his already opened laptop, all too eager to log on. Smiling to himself, just the chance to see you again, meant the world to him, no matter the six hour time difference. He texts you everyday, but to actually see you face to face, even through a screen, he’ll take it. Taking off his suit’s coat, he covers the back of the chair neatly with it, as he sat down, waiting for his system to boot up. 

Signing in, he was immediately invited to a video chat under your username. A small smile plays on his lips, while he clicks on the window, another screen popping up. Sitting back, he unbuttons his shirt, relaxing, and taking a deep breath. The screen flickers, revealing your shared bedroom, yet the Hiwatari’s eyes narrowed when the person on his screen wasn’t you. Instead, his violet orbs locked onto crystalline blue’s of none other than Tala. 

“Tala? Where’s Y/N? She texted me earlier.” Kai questioned his friend/rival/final member of this romantic trio. Stifling a moan, Tala’s smirk spreads across his features, an all knowing one that often pissed Kai off. However, Kai dismissed it, instead arching a brow toward the red haired Russian. “Well?” 

Tala chuckles, but allowed a soft exhale pass through his lips. “S-She’s right here.” he pants, reaching up to the laptop screen, and tilting it down so the built in camera caught glimpse of Tala’s lean but toned chest, and lands right on the delicious sight of you nestled between his thighs, bobbing your head. Blushing, Kai’s eyes widened, but couldn’t look away. A surprise indeed, but he didn’t hate it. Studying your movements, he felt a twinge of jealousy, while also keeping in mind a promise for later. 

“And why do you need me here?” he groans, rubbing his throbbing temples. Tala’s cocky smirk returns, a thin drip of sweat sliding its way down his brow, and his resistance the thrust back nearly over powering him. He doesn’t falter, but his concentration was cracking under all that calm. 

“W-Well, Y/N thought since you couldn’t be here because of your trip, that w-we could spend time, even if it’s through a screen.” Tala struggles through his words, as his low growls became a little more than noticeable. Kai, who’s crossing his arms and grinning at this point, often enjoys the effect you had on him. Even someone like Tala can easily be brought down by his cardinal desires, though Kai would never admit, you also had this affect on him. 

His purple orbs gawking while you worked Tala’s cock, you gulped down to his base, only to hallow out your cheeks and move back to his tip. Kai stiffened, involuntarily reaching down and palming his growing girth that was still caged in his trousers. Alright, so maybe he was getting into it, but watching you in action, how could he not? Unbuttoning his dress shirt, Kai tugged it off, tossing it behind him on the bed, allowing his toned chest to flex. 

“Y-Y/N….that’s enough.” Tala shudders, as you were being pulled up by your arms. Glancing behind you, you noticed the webcam, and wave into it, while Tala shifts onto the bed. Adjusting the laptop, you made sure the screen captures the plush bed, where Tala sat and ushered you over. Giggling, you plop up on the bed, sitting on your knees with your hands in your lap. 

“Hey Kai, I missed you! How’s your trip?” your overwhelming delight put Kai in a much more relaxed and less overthinking mood. His gaze follows your features, but also drank up the sight before him. Your bare chest heaved with a mix of excitement and desire, having both of your boyfriends in the same room, sort of. His genuine smiles brighten, but doesn’t widen, as his orbs struggle to keep focus on yours. 

“I miss you too Y/N. Is everything going well?” he asks, brushing his two-toned locks with his digits. You nod, your smile shining ever so brightly. 

“Mhmm, work has been…well work.” you sigh, rubbing the back of your head. Your job was never your favorite subject, but you digress, dealing like any other mature adult. It wasn’t anything to scoff at. You made decent money working as a medical transcriptionist, but the days spent behind the desk drained you and coming home to your boys were the only thing that makes it worth it. 

Hearing your voice gave Kai a strange calm. Strange that with all the shit that’s dealt with in his childhood and all his attempts of pushing others away, you were one of the people who were not only determined to stay, but also made a huge impression on him. Same for Tala, which to your surprise, the fairly possessive boys both found a solution that all three of you would benefit from. 

Kai, with his soft gaze, nods understandingly. “It’s alright, you don’t have to say anything.” he says softly, his lustfilled eyes holding your gaze. Your e/c orbs flicker playfully, as you arch your back with a seductive smirk, stretching, and jiggling your breasts with a playful giggle. Kai bit his bottom lip, palming the tightness of his trousers. 

“Go on Kai, don’t be shy.” you purr, your eyes trailing down from his, drifting past his firmly built chest and abs, and stopping on his noticeable bulge. “I know you want to.” you chirp with a sudden squeak, your hips being pulled back by your redhead lover, positioning you on your hands and knees. Glancing over your shoulder, you spot Tala smirking between you and Kai, his nimble fingers grazing over your shivering form. 

“How about it Kai?” his tone challenging ringing in Kai’s ears, as his brows furrowing and his violet eyes narrow. True, he was hesitant, and he’s not the type that takes part of spontaneous activities like this (not without preparation on his part). However, a fire lit under him, the stern look of a blader piercing through his lusty needs, and bringing forth another primal urge. One to not only take Tala’s challenge, but one-up him in his limited way. The redhead grins, knowing well he will play into his hand, more so since you had a front row seat. 

Kai pushes back all annoyance, and glances between your hopefulness and Tala’s arrogance. Twisting his unsure frown into a calculating, the defeated Hiwatari gave in. Hooked line and sinker, you were an expert at reading his quiet expressions by now. Tala slowly dips your torso forward against the mattress, your ass hiking into the air, and his knee spreading your legs apart. 

Your lower lip quivers from the anticipation, while Tala’s tip brush against your slit He prods between your pussy lips, as your hips shimmies down his shaft, a soft murr escaping your throat. He fills you to the hilt, slapping your ass, and watching it wobble with a sultry growl. Whimpering, your eyes glaze over, and you licked your plump lips, silently begging for Kai.

Kai shuts his eyes for a moment, his digits unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, pulling them down. Fumbling behind his silk undergarment, he lops out his painfully hard girth, and rapidly strokes from tip to base, and back again. His thoughts bounce between your current state and how he was going to take you once he was home. Your squeaks and moans drove his strokes more harshly, while the back of his left hand muffles him from making embarrassing sounds. 

Your walls pulse around Tala’s invading cock, as he brushes against your cervix with his own intense thrusts. He reaches down and lightly pinches your bundle of nerves, causing you to squirm against him, as your hungry expression contorts into a cockdrunk one. Resisting the urge to drool, you study the delicious look on Kai’s face, flushed and exhaustingly pulling back his husky purrs. Between moans, you call out to him.

“N-No need to hold back, love. I adore the sounds you make.” you sang, as Kai opens his eyes slightly, but still they remain half-lidded. He arches his hips into his grip, this time allowing a little moan to escape that turned into a growl. “That’s it-ah!” How dare you nearly forget the redhead behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, Tala’s wolfy smirk falters, while he pinches your clit rougher than before, even giving it a little tug. You gasp, your long nails scraping against the silky sheets.

“Y-Y/N-“ he mutters under his breath. “You should be paying closer attention.” he huffs, as he pistons himself into your depths, now slamming against your abused cervix. No way in hell Tala was going to play second to anyone, especially when it came to your affection. Gripping onto your hair, he forces your head back and pinning you further into the mattress. Your cries steadily became louder, as your redheaded lover grinds your clit rigorously. 

“S-Shit Tala, I-I won’t last much longer-“ your voice going hoarse. Tala chuckles into your ear, his baby blue hues glancing over to Kai, who instinctively stares back. 

“Mn, then cum for us, Y/N.” he whispers, as his cock throbbed against your walls. Finally, after a few more thrusts, your mind turned blank, as your form shook with jolts of euphoria rushing through you. Letting out a scream toward the heavens, you grip the sheet tightly, pulling as if you were going to crumble from your climax. Both men savored your sweet ending, but Kai was the first to be pushed over the edge.

His eyes snap shut, as he leans forward with his shoulders tense, and desperately reaches for tissues. With a mighty sigh, Kai cleans up and lays limp in his chair, the back of his right hand wiping off the sweat from his brow. Basking in his blissful moment, he lazily watches Tala give his final thrusts, before a melody of grunts and moans rumble from his throat. Collapsing onto your back, the Russian’s member shot his stringy ropes against your milking walls. 

After what could’ve been mistaken for hours, Tala pulls out, leaning back against the headboard, catching his breath. Kai was already situated, his cock put away, and his pants fastened like normal. Struggling to sit up, you flop against Tala’s chest with an umph. His arms circle your midsection, as you nuzzle against his neck, your gaze aiming towards Kai, a huge but tired smile spreading. 

“I know it’s not as good as the real thing, but I wanted you to know we were thinking of you.” Kai stifles a laugh, but shakes his head. 

“I appreciate it and I miss you too. I promise I’ll be home soon, and I’ll pay back the gesture-“ he pauses and gave Tala a bold look. “Pay it back ten fold.” The redhead shoots his own cocky leer, silently making the pact. Kai only had three weeks before he came home. If it’s one thing you learned about Kai through all the years of knowing him, he’s a man of his word and always pays his debts.


	6. Punishment (Yomi x Reader)

The border between human world and demon world was a tad intimidating, would be an understatement, a barrier that only those sensitive to otherworldly beings, but the energy emitting from it was _incredibly_ thick. Taking a step back, your heart pounds at the sheer size, and the possibility of what could be on the other side.

“I don’t know about this. Aria, are you sure?” you shakily spoke, gulping down your anxiety. She scoffs, pointing toward demon world.

“Aren’t you curious, Y/N? Traveling to a far off place, somewhere our kind’s been too scared to tread! We can be explorers or something!” she exclaimed. “Imagine, being the first vampires to be brave enough to cross the barrier.” The dark haired girl, who looked no older than a teen, placed her hands on her hips.

“I must admit, humans do get boring once in a while. No challenge and their blood is so mundane anymore. I suppose something new couldn’t hurt, but we should be careful.” you speculated. “What if the council finds out? We’ll surely be in a lot of trouble.” Aria shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like we’re exactly perfectly behaved anyway.” she paused, grinning. “Remember when we used a cardboard cutout of a “vampire hunter”, so we can sneak out” You smiled at the fond memory “I can’t believe we got off with a slap of the wrist.” The back of your mind held every danger the elders warned you about, as they came flashing through your mind.

“We made it this far, I think that’s a win?” you reasoned with her, or rather attempt to. Gripping your wrist, Aria’s crystal blue eyes turned a dangerous red accent, boring into yours, pleading. Alarming, you’ve never seen her this way before.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of!” she growled. “Don’t chicken out now, please?” she begs, and like a sentimental idiot, your eyes soften, giving her a nod, you couldn’t let her go alone. If something were to happen, you couldn’t forgive yourself. Squealing excitedly, Aria hurriedly hugs you. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Fine, but don’t pull that crap on me again, ok? Let’s get this over with. The sooner we enter, the sooner we can go back home.” you groan, following your best friend through the forbidden boarder.

Demon world wasn’t quite what you would expect. You knew there would be some weird shit, but flying eyeballs and slime critters were just the tip of the iceberg. Uneasyness easily suffocated the air, but Aria seemed determined as ever. She drags you down the city streets, which were probably the most human thing you’ve noticed. Tall buildings like home, you sighed with some familiarity was nice, but one alarmingly large red flag appeared.

“Are we ready to go now? This place is giving me the creeps.” you whispered, placing a hand on Aria’s shoulder, forcing her to stop.

“But Y/N, we can’t! We just got here.” she whines, pouting. You shook your head, turning around.

“We need to leave, I can’t stand this anymore. I mean look, we’re the only people here. Don’t you find that odd?” your reason with her. She rolls her eyes, moving forward.

“Stop your complaining! We’re fine. Look!” she throws her arms in the air, yelling out. “See? Nothing, so stop being a whine ass.” Your eyes darted to the side when a shadow suddenly moved. Your heart pounds in your throat, the hairs in the back of your neck stood upright.

Gulping, you whispered calmly, yet shaky “Aria, we have to leave. I-I ju-just saw s-something. Turn around slowly and let’s go.” She glares over her shoulder, clear annoyance sprawled onto her features.

“Y/N, will you shu-“ From the shadows, jumped burly, monstrous creatures, adorned with armor, reprehending you and Aria effortlessly, keeping an iron grip onto your brittle wrists. “Let go!” Aria yells, thrashing about. You whimper, your fruitless efforts to be released all for not.

“Oi boys, what do we have here? Trespassers on Yomi-sama’s territory. Where you ladies might be from?” The tallest one snorts with his pig snout, looking you and Aria down. Aria scoffs, refusing to back down.

“Human world, now put me down you muscle bound bastard! Or I’ll drain your blood!” shit, her threats were going to get you killed! Guffawing, the ring leader (what you thought was their superior, given he was the tallest) gestures for the men to bring you in.

“Vampires eh? Female ones.” he pauses, whistling. “Pricy on the slave market. Looks like we hit the jackpot boys.”

One excruciatingly long month went by, and you were the only left. Aria long since been dragged off to god knows where, probably sold like the demons claimed was going to happen. Every day, you watched as the cell’s warden trotted around, taunting you with freedom. The ugly, wart infested fucker, you wanted to tear his throat out. A personal promise you made, once you had the chance.

“Oi, vampire skank!” The warden’s voice boomed, his clammy hand slamming against the bars, startling you. Snickering, he twirls his keys around his finger. “Getting lonely in there?” he questions, licking his massive toad lips with a bumpy tongue. Cringing, he did this to you everyday. It was like a game, he made a pass, and you snark back. This world was what the elders warned you about and more.

Not a day went by when you regretted not listening to them, but now you pay the price. You couldn’t stand it here much longer, either you were going to get killed, kill yourself, or by the slim chance, escape. Survival of the fittest was an understatement, but fuck, what were you willing to sacrifice for it? It killed you every time, the thought of that vile creature touch you. Today, you noticed scarce amounts of guards. Conflict with other territories, perhaps? Quite unusual, since such a place is always _flooding_ with enforcements. Was this a sign?

Mustering the courage, you stood up abruptly, pushing disgust aside, all sake for the performance. Turning around and giving the grotesque creature a flirty smile, your slender fingers trace the cold bars. “The nights get unbearably cold.” you drawled. “Since my friend left, I’ve been keeping myself warm.” You hated every single word that passed through your lips. Vampire charm or not, the warden fumbles with his keys, a lusty blush dusted what you assumed were his cheeks. _Pathetic._

Giggling, he flings open the cell door, his grubby hands reaching out for you like the fucking lecher he was. You only had a small window to make use of. Baring your fangs, you launch yourself at the toad, tearing through his jugular, using your nails to hang on. He drops to the ground, struggling to push you off, gurgling for his life. With his throat gashed, he convulsed dead within seconds, leaving you draining his blood. His blood was a five star meal compared to what you’ve had in the last month. However, now wasn’t the time to enjoy a full meal. You drank enough to gain your energy back, and ran out the metal, dungeon door.

Slipping behind a wall, you silently caught your breath, watching as two guards ran past you, cursing your escape. Scoffing, you wiped your warden’s blood off your stained lips, turning lightly to keep moving. Staying still for too long, they were bound to find you. When you were sure your breathing was under control, you tiptoed away from your position. _Fuck, now what do I do?_

You crept by yet another wall, glancing from behind it. An unguarded, large metal door could be the way out. Hell, she didn’t know where she was, but a door is a door, so, she took the plunge and rushed toward it. Your hand shakily grasps the knob, turning slowly, careful not to make any noise. Your breath hitched in your throat, while you opened it to reveal…

Gasping, the door suddenly slammed shut, and your back slams against the cold wall. Looking up with widened eyes, your mouth hung agape as a much taller frame held you in place with your neck, giving it an authoritive squeeze. Taking a deep breath, you stayed calm, regardless of your scarce air supply. The man, from what you can tell, smirked, as his eyes stayed closed, and his eerily calm aura easily overtook your shaken form.

“So, you’re the vampire causing such a fuss. How bothersome.” he observed, squeezing harder. Struggling to breath, your e/c turned a hint of red accent, as your long nails raked along his arm, in a desperate plea for release. “Your people are known for their tenacity, I’m almost curious to see for myself.” Growling, your legs start thrashing. He wanted to see tenacity, he’ll see it.

“Let me go, you demon scum!” you choked out, balling your right hand into a fist, and slam it against his arm. Chuckling, the demon male continued to watch your struggle, but found himself getting bored quickly. He releases you, tossing you to the ground next to him. Struggling to raise yourself up, you coughed, sucking in all the air you could for your shriveled lungs. Hatred clouding your eyes, as you shot up, weak from lack of sustenance, but more stubborn than ever. “I’ll kill you and get out of here.”

The demon doesn’t budge. Instead, he boisterously laughs, as if you were a comedian. “Really now? I’m intrigued, you’re _confident_ in your abilities to take down a king, little one?” You purse your lips, speechless. Fucking king Yomi blocked your path, of all the rotten luck. One bad decision after another, cursing your now presumed dead friend dragging you into this. You’d nearly flat out regret your whole relationship with Aria, but there’s no use placing blame.

“King or not, I’ll drain your blood!” you snarl, launching yourself toward the man, fangs out and ready to maim. Effortlessly, the king moved slightly to the side, catching your arm, and brings you close to him. His free, rough hand traced your cheek, humming in approval. A Wild flush cascade your face, as you squirmed against his chest.

“Not bad, almost pleasing if you weren’t kin to humans.” he taunted, gripping your arm hard enough to leave bruises. You slap him with your free hand, snarling. How dare he! The king’s smirk falters to a frown, his amusement over. “Troublesome woman, you should learn your place. “ he snapped, as his smirk tugged his lips once again with a tantalizing thought. “Perhaps I should train you. Who better than a king to make example of obedience to such defiance.”

Groaning, your eyes flutter open, stinging from the light. _Fuck, I must’ve passed out._ Pulling on your heavy, metal restraints, you sighed with no avail. _Shit, I’m stuck here too._ After a few minutes, your eyes got use to the light, and quickly you took in the sight. Another fucking dungeon, but not one you’ve been living in for the past month. No, this one was much different. Strange contraptions, restraints, whips, and other questionable instruments lined the area.

“Ah, you’re awake. I hope you got enough rest.” Fake concern from a man’s voice you recognized all too well now. The so called king of Gandara. “You’ll need it for what I have in store for you. Whatever it takes, you’ll be punished thoroughly.” he drawled, now coming into view. Snarling, you turned your head, refusing to meet his features. Grinning, he steps forward, gripping your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Come now. I promise if you behave and receive your punishment like a good slave, you’ll go back to your cell peacefully.”

Frowning, you didn’t give him the satisfaction of a rebuttal, your e/c orbs stared him down. Hissing, you spat in his face. “Like hell I will! I refuse to be bought and sold like a common object!” Without a word, he slaps you across your face, leering down at your pathetic form.

“Have it your way, I like a challenge.” he mocked. Trailing calloused fingers along your bare thighs, he licks from your neck, down to your chest, not surprising it took you this long to realize you’re nude. Shivering, from a mix of cool air and intimate attention, your blush reared its ugly head once more.

“Y-Your big plan to discipline me is this? Forgive me if I’m not colored impressed.” you stutter, hiding your discomfort. Yomi cracks a smile, his hand reaching your core. Nervously, your eyes watched his every move, as you bit your lip when the king sucks your right nip roughly, while his free hand pinches and twists the other. Slowly he enters two fingers into your depths, his smirk widening.

“Oh? What’s this? Tell me, you’re a virgin, am I correct?” he questioned. His speculation was confirmed when you refused to answer him, embarrassedly shifting your gaze to something else. “I see.” he pauses to work your walls, stretching you out. “How rare, a virgin vampire wandering into my territory. I’m conflicted. Should I sell you now, which means you’ll be worth far more than the standard female vampire, or should I keep you for myself, until I get bored that is.”

Whimpering, you lost it when he jams his thumb against your clit, abusing it roughly. He returns to your breasts, as if deep in thought. _Dammit, I can’t hold back!_ A scratchy moan flowed past your lips, as you closed your eyes, and tilted your head back. Lifting his head back up to your neck, he bites, drawing blood, and sucks the wound.

“Enjoying yourself? Don’t get too comfortable, we’ve only begun.” his sultry voice only added to the fire between your legs. Slipping his soaked fingers out, Yomi expertly removes his top, revealing a fine, almost marble-like chiseled chest. You didn’t even try to hide the fact you were staring. If you were anymore mystified, you would be drooling (which was tempting), sadly the demon took notice. “Hmmm? You’re so quiet.” he chuckles. “Don’t tell me I make you speechless.”

Rolling your eyes, you struggle to shoot an insult back, proving more difficult when his hands lay on his belt, pulling it loose, and no matter what, your eyes couldn’t look away. _Fuck!_ Anger welled up in you, not so much with the situation, but mostly at yourself. You’re allowing the laws of attraction get the better of you, and your desires were winning the battle against your willpower.

Pushing down his trousers enough to spring free his hard cock, Yomi stepped closer, rubbing his hands between your thighs, bending down to give your engorged clit a quick lick. Your face contorts into painful, conflicted pleasure. You want to let go, but you can’t lose your sanity, not yet. Grinning, he lines his cock up with your pussy, wrapping a strong arm behind your waist, and pushing himself in down to the base, and thrusting hard without allowing you time to adjust.

Your body jerks in jolting pain, your cries growing louder with each thrust. “S-Slow down! Dammit, it hurts!” Yomi shuts you up with a hard kiss, his nails digging into the back of your restrained thighs. Grunting, he was having a wonderful time at your expense, while your poor pussy throbs from the painful tearing of your hymen. Your limbs lay limp, while he pounds into you relentlessly, waiting until he’s had his fill. No use struggling anymore. Instead, you bit his bottom lip hard, in faint protest.

Smirking, Yomi ignores the pain, and panted as his throbbing cock was growing closer to release. “You’re so tight.” he takes a deep breath. “I’ll shape you to only fit me.” You gasp, as his movements became sloppy, yet determined, and finally with a few more thrusts, he came. Wincing in pain and disgust, you refused to let your tears fall, so you blank them away.

Moments of silenced past, while Yomi regained himself. “Are you satisfied now?” you sneer, while he pulls out of you with a heavy sigh. Slapping your thigh, the demon walks over to a table with an assortment of tools, each more intimidating than the last. Whips, paddles, floggers, unlit candles, crops, everything one could want in a personal, kinky candy store.

“I told you, we we’re just beginning.” he trails off, lifting a bottle without a lable from the table, and turning toward you. You trembled at thought of it being poison, or some sort of flesh eating acid. Shaking his head, Yomi placed his palm on your cheek, a hallow attempt to calm you. “It won’t hurt you, I promise. A close friend of mine made this serum from the rarest plant in demon world. It’s been a long time since I used it, but this is a special occasion.” his voice lingers, while he tips the bottle and pored thick, lucid liquid onto his fingertips, strong floral aroma filling your senses, almost pulling you into a drunken state.

So incredibly strong, your heart thumps with excitement? _The hell is this?_ The floral buzz clouding your head, slowing down your rational thinking. Without hesitation, Yomi kisses you again, his glazed fingers prodding into your freshly fucked depths, rubbing along the walls, and slowly slipping out, only to rub your swollen clit. You hated yourself for giving in, as you lost yourself in the kiss.

“You should be feeling it soon.” he whispers, drawing himself back. Panting, your eyes widen, and as promised, you felt heat rise almost instantly. Potent shit indeed, your throbbing cunt was testament to that. Whimpering, your legs pull their restraints in a pathetic attempt to cross them. A desperate, withering mess you became, waiting to be filled.

Pleased with the results, the king releases your shackles, allowing you to land on your wobbly legs. His strong grip held your hair, tilting your head up to look at him. “Your training begins now.” his perverse intentions echoed, yet fell upon deaf ears, as you made no incline to object.

Hours, or was it days that passed? Your hazy thoughts lost count. Sitting on a metal Spanish horse device with your wrists tied to the ceiling, you panted heavily around a ball gag, your captor was so eager to put on you to stop chanting insults. He switches the vibrations too low for your taste, watching from an ornate throne in front of you, propping his chin up with his elbow on the armrest. Your hips rolled between your over stimulated clit and plugged ass, close, but never pushed over that delicious edge.

The sadistic king watched with pure amusement, your whines of anguish music to his six ears. “Ready to be obedient?” he taunts, while your self-pride dwindles down to a trickle with every slow pulse. Keeping your eyes locked on his admiringly handsome features, you struggled to keep that last thread of sanity, but fuck, that serum was impossible. Deciding your silence was yet another form of defiance, Yomi kicked it up a notch, switching the horse to its highest, brutal setting.

Throwing your head back, your muffled moans became much louder. You arched your back, jerking the chains around your wrist and chain between your pert, clamped nipples. Your wiggling hips bucked against anything that could finish the job. Sweat beads dripped from your brow, your chest heaved, so damn close. Yomi turns the dial again, bringing it back down to the lowest setting. Growling, your eyes shot open, revealing red hued slits.

The king stood from his throne, and sauntered over to you, and removed your gag. “The fuck you do that for? I was close!” you yell, saliva dripping from the side of your mouth. Snorting, Yomi yanked your nipple chain hard, stretching your nipples toward him, in a pleasurably painful gesture.

“Did you forget our talk? A slave is _never_ in any position to make demands.” he lectures, yet again. Drawing back, you bit your lip, holding in your complaints. A pleasing smile makes its way onto the king’s face, as he releases your chain. “Better, but you still have a _long_ way to go.” he critiqued, turning off the horse, and undoing your bounds. “I suppose a reward is in order.” You stare blankly, still shook with desire to speak. Yomi helps you up, and for the first time since you met, gave you a genuine smile. “Don’t give me such a surprised look. I’m not an unreasonable man.” his gentle words mixed with an underlying danger, something you’ve grown to enjoy.

Picking you up over his shoulder, he strolls toward yet another device, this time a leather padded bench, supported by four, strong legs. He sets you onto your feet and immediately you eyed the strange contraption. Five plateaus, each adorned with leather straps, while the larger, middle plateau was up higher then the others. Gulping, who knows what your ‘reward’ will be. Glancing up questionably at him, he pats your head in reassurance.

“You’ll like it, I promise. But first-“ You dropped to your knees, before he finished his sentence, gripping his cock with your right hand, and licking under from base to tip, swirling around its head. Yomi hummed with approval, as you engulf his cock into your mouth, hallowing your cheeks, and bobbing your head. “Good girl, just like I showed you.” he praises, threading his fingers into your h/c locks. His pulsing cock grew with your every suck, as you take the plunge, and swallow to the base, allowing your throat to squeeze it tight.

A throaty moan seeped through the king’s lips, as he pushed your head closer toward his hips. Your eyes water, but gracefully you kept jerking your head back and forth, in rapid speed, gripping his sack with a gentle squeeze. His member pulsed within your maw, reassurance his climax was close. Your tongue toyed with his slit, before swiping past his sensitive head. Before he could reward you with his seed, Yomi pushes you off, your mouth relinquishing his cock with a _pop_. Your e/c downcast, almost disappointed you wouldn’t be able to taste his sweet nectar.

Pulling you up by your arms, he bends down, planting a passionately domineering kiss on your cracked lips. Surrendering into the kiss, you stayed motionless, allowing him to guide you to the bench, and breaking the kiss to turn you around. He leans behind you, nipping your ear, and whispers “Relax and enjoy it.” Taking a deep breath, you urged your jitters away, as he helps you lift your knees up, one by one, strapping them down, and doing the same treatment to your arms, and finally, your torso.

After tightening your bounds to satisfactory, he lingers his touch down your spine, stopping short near your anal plug. Helplessly laying flat on your stomach, you wait anxiously, as his hands caress your ass, and down to your dripping cunt. Cold fingers push past your petals, a familiar floral scent pass through your nose. _Not this again._ You pant, and after an extended amount of time of using this stuff, you stopped fighting, and instead enjoyed the ride. Staying quiet, you submit to your position, mewling when his digits stirred your insides, and slipping out.

His rough hands grip your hips, as he aligns himself up with you, dipping his tip between your folds. Your hips wiggle, hungry for his wide girth. Teasingly, he rubs against your wetness, taunting you. Shivering, you glance behind your shoulder, having the urge to demand he fucked you, but instead held back. The consequences were too much, and you needed that sweet climax, one he’s been denying you of for so long. This pains you, and what you were about to say killed you inside. “Y-Yomi-sama-“ you shakily sang. “P-Please, fuck my greedy pussy.”

“Since you asked so politely.” he purrs, slapping your ass, and burrows his cock to your womb, slamming his hips against yours. Sobbing with pleasure, your pussy tightens around his girthy length, ready to cum already. The king trails his claws down your thighs, scratching lightly, and aims his hips up to your most sensitive spot. Relentlessly, your _trainer_ pounds into your depths, his right hand latches onto your hair, and pulling your head back, so better to listen to your pleasure filled melody.

“This is what you get when you’re compliant.” he pants, reaching down with his left hand, grinding his thumb into your clit. You arch your hips, gyrating between his thumb and his merciless thrusts, the sensitivity in your cunt driving you mad. Laying his broad torso onto your back, he trails kisses between your shoulder blades and the back of your neck, his jet black hair cascading around his face.

Your thighs tremble with his erratic thrusts. “Yomi-sama, oh god!” you chanted, quivering with electrifying pleasure. Approaching your edge closer, your walls clench around his pulsing cock, tugging and urging for climax. Hesitant if you should let go or not, you arch your ass, milking every inch of him.

Biting your shoulder, Yomi licks the trickling blood. “I give you permission to cum.” he encourages, you further by pinching and tugging your clit, causing you to arch your back. After a few ferocious thrusts, all senses drown in ecstasy, your intense climax showering you with one of the single best feelings you’ve ever felt, while you screams filled the dungeon. Exhausted, you collapse onto the bench, and shut your eyes while the king’s thrusts struggled to keep his pace, deeply grunting close to your ear.

Bursting within you, his nectar exquisitely coated your walls, while the excess drips down Yomi’s thighs, and onto the bench. Both of you lie in a steamy, panting heap, riding out your highs. He sits up abruptly; still having the energy to move after such an erotic display wasn’t quite surprising. Pulling out of your folds and letting go of your sweat covered locks, he strokes your back, allowing you a calming aftermath.

“A humorous thought occurred to me.” he pauses, taking off your straps. “I may need to keep you for myself, as a personal concubine. You’re far too valuable to sell.” Your head whips around tiredly, you tried forcing words of protest. Yomi just cracks a smile, his decision final. He bends down and gives you heavy kiss. “Hope you can keep up with my interest.”

 


	7. Movie Night (Tala Volkov x Reader)

Rolling your eyes as Ian laughed rather obnoxiously at an adult joke that wasn’t funny, which Bryan decided it was a good time to tell. You knew what you were in for when you and Tala began dating. These boys are a handful, but they’re the only family Tala has, and brothers you never knew you wanted. Annoying like brothers are suppose to be, but you loved them even though you would never say it. Cuddling up next to your boyfriend, you sighed contently, while you, Tala, and Spencer paid attention to the cheesy yet mockingly fun horror movie, as Bryan and Ian continued ogling the large breasted survivor girl. 

Wrapping his arm tightly around your waist, Tala leaned in to whisper in your ear. “She has your cup size.” You playfully pushed your lover away, ignoring his sudden tracing your side with his fingertips, and continued watching the movie. He pressed on. “We can always turn in early for some alone time.” Turning your head, you arched an eyebrow; laying your hand on his and forcing his wandering hand to stay still. 

“What about the movie? It’s just getting to the climax.” You could slap yourself right now. Tala’s smirk twisted into a wolfish grin. Scoffing, you turned back to the TV, as the killer slowly approached his next victim, corning the poor girl before stabbing her with his machete. 

“This movie’s climax is nothing compared to the one I can give you.” Your breath hitching in your throat, as you expected, his quick wit to have a similar rebuttal. Instead of giving in so easily, you decided to play a little. Lightly resting your hand on his leg dangerously close to his groin, you squeezed tightly.

“Is that so?” you quipped, challenging the blader. “If I recall, last time I made you climax three times.” Flashing your own cocky smile, Tala drummed his fingers along your thigh, and nipped your ear. 

“Only because I let you, but don’t forget, I know your weak spots too.” Trailing his fingers up your thigh, he grabs onto your ass hard, rubbing in circles. “I can have you begging for me in no time.” he growled, loud enough to gain the other boy’s attentions, and causing them to turn their heads towards Tala. Bryan scoffs, waving the lovebirds off as annoying.

“Go fuck already, jesus christ. We’re trying to watch a movie.” Tala hopped up from his chair, pulling you with him. Giggling, you accepted his challenge, your e/c turning into daring slits. Tala returned the dare, slapping your ass, and turned around to drag you toward the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Stepping in front, you slowly ascended, swaying your hips, knowing your boyfriend couldn’t take his eyes off your tantalizing ass.

“Just fucking go already!” Ian threw bits of popcorn he’s been muching on at the two, shooing them away. Before the readhead could retort, you dragged him up the stairs, switching is attention with a swift and needy kiss. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Slamming the door shut, Tala’s wolf-like grin beamed through the dim lit room. His crystalline blue slits watched your every move, waiting for the right time to pounce. “Couldn’t wait, could you? Are you that desperate for my cock?” Stifling a shiver, you sauntered close to your boyfriend, running a finger down his chest and to his ever growing member, his breathe briefly held. 

“If anything, you’re the desperate one. Nothing’s happening, and you’re already this hard.” Forcing you into a kiss, Tala’s hand grips your jaw roughly, as his tongue slips into your mouth and wiggling against your wet muscle. Moaning into the kiss, you wrap your arms around his neck, reaching up to give his crimson locks a good yank. Tala nibbles your bottom lip gently, guiding you to his bed, and pushing you down, only to straddle your hips with his. 

“Really? Maybe we should check what’s going on with you.” Roughly, your boyfriend slips his hand passed your leggings and behind your panties, rubbing your dripping sex. Bending down to your ear, he slowly licks the shell of your ear, whispering huskily. “You’re already soaked.” Gasping, you arch your hips against his digits, while he inserts two fingers deep into your heat, scissoring your walls. 

You grip the bedding, whimpering when he reaches in deeper. “F-Fine, you win.” Panting, you shut your eyes tightly, nearly whining when he removes his fingers. Chuckling, he removes his sweatshirt and bottoms, but leaving on his boxers. Your e/c traced his throbbing tent and biting your lip, you looked up, pleading for him. “Fuck me already.” you begged, wiggling under him. Shaking his head, Tala pulls off your shirt and bra, cupping your breasts and massaging them. 

“Hold on, you’re not nearly ready yet.” Huffing, you bite your lip harder, refusing to make a sound. Two can play that game. Smirking, he bends down and licks your left nipple, pinching the other between his fingers, before suckling on the hardening nub, nibbling softly. Arching your back, you gasped and buried your fingers into his hair, mentally cursing yourself, but more so cursing him for knowing your weak points. After having his fill with torturing your nipples, he kisses down your torso, scraping his teeth along the trail, while his hands grip your ass roughly, forcing it up, and removing your leggings with your drenched panties. 

Palming his erection, Tala pulls you up to your knees, kissing you hard, but not short of intense passion. “I’ll give you what you want, but first, you have to earn it.” Flashing a lusty glare, you yank down his boxers and immediately wrap your slim fingers around his cock, pumping him quickly. Sighing deeply, Tala urged you down, and as if running on instinct, you crouch down until you were leveled with his now hard member, licking from base to tip, and swirling your tongue on his ultra sensitive head. 

Wrapping your mouth around his thickness, your start bobbing your head, and stroking what you couldn’t fit down your throat with your hand. Threading his fingers into you’re your, your boyfriend pushes you down further, far enough for his cock to hit the back of your throat. Even with tears swelling from the sudden deep throating, your determination shined through, and you relaxed. Moving faster, you hallowed out your cheeks, lapping his sensitive underside, and put more force into your sucks. “Fuck Y/N, your mouth is amazing.” Groaning, Tala’s baby blues gleamed with primal need, as he shoves you against the mattress and flipping you over, slapping your ass hard enough to leave a red mark. 

Yanking your hair back, he licks up your neck, biting down, and sucking hard, leaving little love marks on your sensitive flesh. “Tell me how bad you want me to fuck your pussy.” he demanded, tracing his fingers along your drooling heat. Whimpering, you thrust your hips back to meet his fingers, wiggling your hips against his hardness. You whip your head around, your e/c boring into his. 

“P-Please fuck me, I need your thick cock!” Smirking cockily, Tala brushes his length against your lips, pushing himself between your throbbing folds. Arching your ass in the air, you moan heavily, and thrust back against his hips with the rhythm he set. Tala grunts, slamming into you relentlessly, not giving you any time to adjust to his speed. He smacks your ass again, angling his hips to burry himself into your deeper, and pushes your shoulders down into the mattress. 

“That’s it, fuck, your pussy is tight. It’s sucking me in.” he growls louder, allowing his animalistic lust overtake him. Tala reaches around and between your thighs, his nimble fingers rolling your clit hard and in sync with his thrusts. Your hips grind between his cock and hand, as sensual pressure skyrockets, sending electricity to shock your nerves. After moments of rough thrusts, your lover’s cock throbs, and his pants mixed with your gasps in a heavy and lustful symphony. Grinning, he probes your clit, sighing as your inner walls throb around his girth. 

“Cum for me.” he demanded huskily, forcing his hips to slap against yours strong enough to teeter you into the mattress. Your white knuckles hurt from gripping the sheets, but with such powerful ecstasy, you moan into the bedding, hiding your pleasure. Huffing, the wolf-like blader forced his hips on top of yours, pushing you further down, but reaches up with his spare hand and yanks your hair, forcing your head up. “I want to hear you scream.” 

Having no choice, your embarrassingly ear piercing moans were heard, and whoever were unfortunate to listen, wouldn’t need any further explanation. “T-Tala…” you pause, gasping as his cock slipped far enough to beat against your cervix. “God! F-Fuck me there!” Without hesitating to oblige, he pounds into your walls with our direction, his thrusts growing sloppier by the second, along with that knot that dares to snap. With a final few thrusts, your sweat covered body convulsed as soon as that cord within our core snapped, your twitching legs giving out, while your mind blanks. 

Not a second later, Tala pumps his thick cum into your depths, howling as your pulsing walls collapse, milking his cock. “F-Fuck Y/N, you’re squeezing me dry.” He lets go of your hair, but keeps thrusting, slowing down, and allowing both of you to ride out your orgasmic bliss. He lays limp against your backside, using his arms to hover above you, and not forcing all his weight on you. His eyes shut tightly, his breathing attempting to catch up. You lay heavy against the bedding, your exhausted body aching too much to move. Regaining himself, Tala pulls out and lays next to you, pulling you into his glistening, broad chest. 

“I told you, the movie’s climax is nothing compared to the one I give you.” Rolling your eyes, you kiss him tiredly, but lovingly. 

“Hush, your ego is already bigger than that scream queen’s fake breasts.”


	8. Sketching the Demon (Hiei x Reader)

Turning your sketchpad slightly for the right angle, you sketched your demon lover’s sleeping form. Giggling, it’s hard to believe the normally cut throat man could easily be careless while asleep. Still, you loved him all the same, despite everyone’s shock. Goodness, your friend’s expressions forever carved in your fond memory, one which you look back on ever so often, especially during quiet moments like these. Behind close doors, you supposed anyone could be loving and gentle, even unruly demons like Hiei (though he would rather gouge out his eye than admit). 

Glancing back up to the tree, you frowned at the now empty branch. Really?Dammit! You puffed your cheeks and glared down at your unfinished piece. I either have to scrap this, or put him in the same exact position and time of day. That jerk! Tearing the paper from the book, you crumpled it up angrily, tossing it behind you, and missing the obvious shadow looming over your agitated form. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Whipping your head around, your eyes shrink to slits, you huffed at his direction. The demon chuckled, most likely at your ‘human antics’ he would put it. Crossing your arms over your chest like a miffed child, you hopped to your feet; all the while your beloved remained amused, smirking. “Don’t tell me you’re angry because I moved.” He knew damn well what you’re like while sketching. Anything moved even a centimeter throws off the whole picture and as a perfectionist, you couldn’t allow it. 

“Well yeah, you know how passionate I am with my art. How can I draw anything if my subject keeps moving around to piss me off?” The slightly shorter man, still quite amused, shook his head, clearly not grabbing your current human woe. Your pout quivered while he carried on, but it takes a strong person to handle Hiei, and you’re not afraid to show your inner strength. Smiling sweet enough to give even the hardest of candy cavities, you spoke softly, yet with a hint of mild suggestion. “Of course, you can make it up to me. You see, I would love to sketch you sometime. Only without clothes.” 

Hiei, dumbfounded at your sudden outburst, arched an eyebrow, absorbing what you just said. You waited patiently, until vermillion redness claimed his cheeks. You grinned. He finally understood. The small demon struggled to hide his fluster in his tunic, even turning around to compose himself. Letting your mood get to you and let’s be honest here, any time you can force the sassy demon into a flustered mess is a good time, you pressed further. 

“Of course, it’s only for my eyes to see. I can think of many positions to have you in that’ll expose all your best features.” you hinted. The poor boy growled under your relentless taunting. You smugly giggled, bending down to pick up your supplies and put them away. Hiei glanced to the side, his blush still apparent, but wheels in his foul mind spun. However, just a flash of his smirk and you knew you were in trouble. A fraction of a second later, you were pushed up against the tree. 

You knew he absolutely hated being bested and always needed to get the last word in, hell or high water. “I hope one of those positions was this one, you should have no problem drawing it.” Your lover’s devious and half lidded eyes studied your shocked expression. Your breath hitched in your throat, while his smirk twisted sadistically, turning the tables on your little game. His ruby orbs dared you to make your next move. Your chest heaved to his challenge, while his fingertips caressed your arm, sending shivers through your excited form. 

Hiei’s predatory gaze was matched by his smirk, and he dove in with nips and sucks against your neck, claiming his prey. Panting slightly, you knew you were losing the game alarming fast, but you didn’t expect for him to honestly take you up on it. Chuckling against your flush, he bit down harder, licking and sucking your wound. Wincing slightly, you knew he drew blood. He always did, but regardless it sent tingles down to your core and you couldn’t help but to lean in. Take me against this tree~

His arm breath tickled against your ear and whispered sultrily. “I heard your thoughts.” You squeaked and your face illuminated fire red, cursing yourself for being caught in the moment. You looked away, pushing him away gently. The fire demon grabbed a hold of your chin and turned you to look at him, his ruby gaze softened. “Did I get too carried away?” You shook your head no, not wanting to seem sensitive. 

“I-I was just embarrassed…” you sighed. “I was in the moment and it just…came out dirty.” His surprisingly soft lips clashed with yours in a passionate but chaste kiss. It was his way of saying sorry and it’s alright. That’s actually one of the many things you love about him, how even though he isn’t one to broadcast his feelings, but he cares and show’s it subtly. You kissed back, weaving your fingers through his thick hair, nibbling on his bottom lip. Moaning, Hiei caged your body with his palms on both sides, near your head. He pressed himself tightly against you, kissing you deeper. 

After you both parted for air, a thin string of saliva connected your lips, and you dove in for another kiss, wiggling your muscle in his maw aggressively. Growling, he forced his tongue against yours, shooting it inside your cavern and dominated your exploration. Another eternity goes by and you both part again, but this time panting from the intensity. Hiei nuzzled against your neck. “We can go somewhere private, if you prefer.”

You didn’t know if it was your thoughts from earlier, but you quickly shook your head, bringing him in for another kiss. “I thought what I meant, embarrassed or not. And since we haven’t come across anyone in this forest…” you paused, your scarlet blush rushed back to you cheeks. “W-We can e-enjoy ourselves.” Without a second thought, Hiei wrapped your legs around his slim waist, bringing you in for another heated kiss, silently agreeing to your plan. He tossed his cloak and tank top carelessly on the ground, and then slowly lifts your top over your head. His fast and nimble fingers tore away your bottoms, leaving you completely exposed. 

“Always to the point.” you mused, lacing your fingers inside of his pant’s waistband, tugging. Smirking, he wiggled out of them, and kicked them to the side. You licked up his neck, nibbling your way to his ear, and giving the lobe a suck. Hiei rewarded you with a low growl, but he won’t be bested. No, he would return your action a hundred times fold, starting with giving your pussy lips a firm but soft stroke. You bit your lip, your hips wiggling under his touch. “D-Dammit…” you breathed. 

“This wet from a mere thought.” You huffed, bucking your hips against his calloused hand. The demon slipped two fingers into your soaked entrance, scissoring against your walls. Writhing under his torture, you gave steady moans with every thrust. Curling his fingers tightly, they hit your g-spot gingerly, forcing you to cry out in lustful desperation. Your knot kept being pulled tighter and tighter, while your moans steadily escalated. 

“Ngh! …H-Hiei…” you muttered under your breath, scraping your fingernails along the tree bark above your head. The fire demon bit his lip, as haste getting the best of him between the urgency of his name being called. Hiei was never patient to begin with, so it’s a surprise that he held out this long, but now it was time to take his prize. Positioning himself at your soaked entrance, he poked his length’s head between your folds, and effortlessly slid in. Arching your back, you squeaked from sudden pleasure filling your space, but it only took a moment for you to grind your hips wildly against his, needful heat radiating from your wanting form. 

Hiei sheathed himself fully, driving his cock deeply, making you feel every vein and pulse while he thrust. His rough palms hoisted you up, keeping you sturdy enough for his oncoming increase of speed. Glazed over eyes took in the sight of your helplessness, tantalizing and pleasing. “I need you, Y/N…” he breathed into your ear, followed by a grunt. Your core nearly gushed at his words, but truth be told, you needed him too, if not worse. Digging your nails into your lover’s shoulders, the mix of pain coming from your back being scraped along the jagged tree bark and Hiei pounding into you with hard but fast thrusts, was a perfect symphony. 

“G-God Hiei…I’m gunna…” He kissed you hard to silence your panting, leaning over you and the tree more, while his thrusts became just as unforgiving as your lustful thought from earlier. He glides his cock out; all except the head, only to shove it back in, giving your g-spot hard pleasure. You moaned into the kiss, scratching at your lover’s back, while his thrusts became irregular, and your pussy throbbed with impending bliss. Breaking the kiss at the last second, you threw your head back, groaning his name, closing your eyes and melting against the tree.

“Fuck!” Hiei laid his head against your shoulder, while his hips kept going, until your clamped walls sent him over the edge and milked his exploding cock. Both of you stayed completely still, your highs rapidly running its course. He slowly helped your wobbly legs to stand, after pulling out of course, and had you use him for support until you could move freely on your own. Your eyes drifted down to your sketchbook and you silently giggled. Hiei arched an eyebrow, collecting his clothes, and put them back on. “What’s so funny?” 

You paused, bending down to pick up your shirt. “That position would’ve made a nice sketch, too bad my mind is too fuzzy to draw it.”


	9. Webcam Surprise (Jaden Yuki x Reader)

Hanging out in your dorm after a long day of DA, you laid back in your fairly large, but high class plush bed, courtesy of Obelisk Blue. While you weren’t really privileged like most of the other female students, but you weren’t complaining, especially when the only female dorms on campus were nicer than most five star hotels. You do admit that at times, it would be nice to have a roommate and you do get lonely in your room, but you also like your own space, especially with the ups and downs your boyfriend deals with his roommates. 

 _Ding!_ Your desktop’s screen flashed on, showing a video request. You sauntered over to the screen, as your heart flutters from sender, Jaden Yuki. It was getting late, almost eleven at night, but you always had time for your Slifer boyfriend. _What’s he up to now?_ Smiling, you shook your head, accepting the call. Considering all the adventures you’ve been on and the ones you heard since you met him, your imagination could only wonder.

“Hey, Y/N! What’s up?” His perkiness was always infectious. Plopping down in your spinny chair, you giggled.

“I was getting ready for bed, like you should you be. We have school tomorrow!” He sighed with a slight pout, mentally cursing himself of your reminder. You arched an eyebrow. “Is everything ok?” Your boyfriend snapped to his old self, flashing a wide smile across his features.

“Of course, Y/N! I just missed you is all.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “I mean, it’s lonely without ya, not that Sy and Hassleberry are bad company. I just…” he paused; a scarlet blush dusted his cheeks. You stayed quiet, finding it absolutely adorable when he gets mushy around you. What girl wouldn’t? Coughing, he continued. “I don’t spend alone time with you as often and that’s when I got an idea! We can have webcam sex!” You choked on your own saliva.

“W-What? We can’t, we shouldn’t!” you paused, noticing tiled walls in your boyfriend’s background. “Where are you? I don’t see Sy or Hassleberry behind you.” Jaden’s blush darkened and you grew more suspicious.

“Well about that, I’m in bathroom!” It made sense, but wait, how was he calling you then if his desktop is on his desk and in his room? He wouldn’t…well, this is Jaden, so no telling what his thought process is. The boy is determined, that’s for sure.

“Did you drag your whole desktop into the bathroom with you?” you asked in disbelief. Jaden’s grin widened, as he nodded enthusiastically.

“Uh huh! How else am I suppose to call you? If I used my PDA, then it would be harder to hold it up while using my other hand.” he explained. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sighed. You had to hand it to him though, not many boys would go through this much trouble for you. With that thought, your heart fluttered, but the fact still remains. Taking a few moments to think, you opened your mouth to speak.

“If we were to do this, are you sure no one will hear us? I mean, I don’t have roommates so I won’t get caught.” The brunette perked up. You didn’t say no, but you didn’t agree either. “I mean, last thing we need is to scar our friends for life.”

“You worry too much. Hassleberry and Sy are heavy sleepers, so if we’re quiet, none are the wiser!” he shut his eyes, a wave of confidence radiating from him. Biting your lip, he’s posing a decent enough argument, and honestly, you were considering it. “So, how about it Y/N?” grinning, the sparkle in his chocolate orbs made it damn near impossible to say no. Maybe it was desperation to spend time with your boyfriend, but slowly you nodded wearily.

“Alright, but let’s keep it down. It’s embarrassing enough.” Blushing, you tilted your monitor up, so Jaden could get a better look at your body. You then scooted back, giving him a full view of your white lacy nightgown. Receiving wolf whistles, your blush darkened, you shush him and slowly lift the garment over your head, as your heart pounds feeling Jaden’s excited stare. Teasingly, you pulled it off, covering your chest, but leaving enough a slight bit of cleavage.

Your boyfriend frowned slightly. “Awww, common Y/N. It’s not like I haven’t seen your chest before.” he whined, his DA sleep shirt already long gone. Biting your lip, you pulled it into a smile, shaking your head. Jaden ‘huffed’, resembling a child who was told he couldn’t have sweets. Seconds later, his own smile played across his lips, as he wiggles out of his sweat pants, tossing them carelessly. “I guess if you won’t start, then I will!” Grasping his half-hard cock, he begins to stroke himself firmly.

Tantalizingly slow, but damn, he puts on a nice display. Discarding your garment to the side, your left hand wandered to knead your breast, your boyfriend’s cock absorbing all your attention. The world soon ceased to exist and what’s left were two lovers who miss each other, showing one another their love and gratitude for the other. Poetic, sort of. His chocolate orbs caught glimps of your breasts and lower, to your spreading legs. Blushing madly, he thrusts into his grip harder, unable to steer his gaze away.

“That’s it Y/N. Wow, look at you go! You’re so beautiful.” Huskily, Jaden’s words came out. You couldn’t help but seek encouragement from them. Reaching down with your right hand, you dipped two fingers into your opening, and spreading it open. Jaden took it in, memorizing every nook and cranny of your throbbing sex. Inhaling deeply, he glanced down at his rock hard, painfully engorged cock, wiping precum off and using it as lubricant. Panting, he shut his eyes for a moment, and then looked back to your now probed pussy. “You’re really reaching in there, huh?”

Scoffing, your clouded eyes glared at him, but softened from being distracted by your self-pleasure. “D-Don’t say it like that!” Moaning, you grind your thumb beside your clit, rubbing it in quick, small circles. You pinched your nipple, rolling it between your thumb and index, tugging it roughly. Arching your back and spreading your legs over the arms of the chair, you positioned your hips so you could reach your g-spot with less difficulty. Jaden rubbed himself faster, groaning under his breath, but kept his eyes locked on to your drippy and needy thrust. Between moans, he shakily spoke up, gyrating his hips up with his movements. “I-I can imagine you wrapping your soft lips around my hard cock, bobbing your head, and rubbing me.” Afraid your face would permanently stay scarlet; you shook it off, while your imagination gave you a rather vivid image. You can’t say you hate it.

“N-Next time-“ you gasped while your desperation was painfully close to giving you the bliss you needed. “I’ll suck you off next time!” Flinging your left hand on the head of the chair and gripping until your knuckles turned white, your pussy walls clamped around your wiggling digits, and your thumb kept up the pace, allowing you to ride it out. Jaden’s pants grew louder, his movements grew sloppy, and his eyes tightly closed shut. Muttering under your name under his breath, he slumped back against the tiled wall, cumming all over his hand and lap. Uncaring, he took quite a few deep breaths, and weakly opening his eyes slightly to look at your spent form sprawled on the chair.

“How…how was that? Did you have a good time?” Giggling, you looked back to the monitor and nodded, setting your shaky legs in front and sitting up properly.

“I did, it was a little strange at first.” Your boyfriend wiped his hands and lap off with his shirt, laughing.

“See? I had a good idea, right? Next time, we’ll do it for real!” He winked your way, while sighing in satisfactory. “And I promise, it’ll be much better in person!” Standing up, he pulled his pajama pants back on and cleaned his secrete activity up. “Goodnight Y/N, I love you. See you in class tomorrow.”

You fastened your buttons after getting back into your night clothes. “Goodnight, I love you too. Try and make it on time tomorrow, ok?” Grinning, he scratched the back of his head. That was a hard maybe, but most likely not. Still, you love your Slifer Slacker.

“Jay? Where’d you go? And why is the computer missing?” Blushing, Jaden jumped at Syrus’ sudden intrusion. Scrambling around, he picked up the monitor and tower, cracking open the door slightly. He waved you by and suddenly, your call ended, leaving you in a state of dumbfounded embarrassment. You prayed Jaden didn’t go into too much detail with his explanation, because lying wasn’t his strong suite.

 


	10. A Medjai's Pride (Thief Bakura x Reader)

You trace your scimitar’s curves from the tip and down to her hilt. Standing in one of the palace's grand halls, you swiftly tucked your weapon in its hilt, and waited for further instructions. Palace dwellers on edge, the recent attacks on the pharaoh's finest guards and their demise weighed heavily on their minds. Their frantic running about increased tension, and could easily be cut by a rusty blade.

  
"I heard the last solders that were sent out, became nothing but hallowed husks, like their very lives were sucked out of them." The woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

  
"Captain Y/N is a Medjai after all, I'm sure her forces will prevail-"The woman was quickly cut off by a burly laughter.

  
"Medjai haven't been relevant in decades, you know that. Our king must be insane, if he's sending her forces. He doesn't have anyone more capable for the job?" _Were they aware you were in the same room with them?_

  
You glared at the both of them, traces your fingers up and down on your trusty scimitar's sheath. "If you would please be so kind to stop talking as if I'm invisible..." Not giving them another thought, your point was clear. The woman drew back as the man stands still.

  
You’re a proud woman and just as proud of your past, while others you’re your gender and your outdated heritage as a hindrance. "Nothing but a mere woman, she's going to get herself killed.” Everyday you’re reminded that you’re not like your grandfather. Your parents disowned you, claiming they didn't want the bad news of knowing their only child dead for some useless war. If they had their way, you would be a lowly peddler, already settled down with children. All you wanted most of all, was to uphold the Medjai name.

  
Approaching the throne room, you bowed before walking in. You gracefully stood before pharaoh Atem and of course, his priests. Giving a gentle nod to each one, your gaze rested upon Atem's stern, yet calm exterior. The circles under his amethyst orbs were a dead give away to the nights he spent worrying about Egypt's state. Your sympathetic gaze shot up at the man, your stern expression faltered, before kneeling before him.

  
"Y/N, welcome." A faint smile spread across the pharaoh's face, hiding his distress. You awaited your orders, like any guard would, completely and utterly professional, for your career and livelihood were always on the line, not to mention you would be chased to live on the outskirts of the desert where the bandits roam.  
"What is it you require, my king?" Atem's tired gaze fell upon your petite form.

  
"Y/N, I want you and your men to find Touzoku Bakura and bring him to justice, by any means necessary. His evil forces grow stronger by the day, so I trust you to take him out." With his majesty's permission, you rose to your feet and bowed before speaking.

  
"Of course, my elite warriors and I will stop at nothing my pharaoh. Please, leave it to me, we'll end Bakura's reign and return Egypt to its formal state." Your gaze showed nothing short of conviction. Atem smiled faintly at your determination.

 

You and your squad left the palace, but not before giving word to pharaoh Atem of the departure. Hours flew by and you only stopped to eat and to tend to your horses. The outskirts of the desert, the place where even the bravest men wouldn't dare to set foot on, took a matter of days.

"Captain, the sun is setting." You nod toward your second in command, urging your men in closer, keeping your group tightly knit.

  
"We'll have to be careful. This is the time when bandits attack frequently. We just need to stay keep our eyes peeled of any movement and-" You felt something wet hit your cheek. Slowly, your fingers wiped it from your cheek and your body ran cold. Blood! Your eyes darted, your men's heads whipping around to see where the sudden splatter came from. The only person that wasn't moving an inch on his mount, was your second in command, who had an arrow stuck in his jugular.

  
"Nazim!" you screamed, your face twisted in horror and sadness. Tears stained the side of your face, as your fallen friend and ally fell off his steed, and lay motionless. The commotion behind you was nothing more than fuzzy white noise, your men and their horses rushing about, as the bandits came out of the wood work. Your eyes never left Nazim and it was then she came to realization, they were under attack and she was going to die.

  
"Gah!" your back hit the sand and your horse ran off after throwing you. Groaning, your eyes snap open, your fingers tracing the bloodstained desert. You looked up to see a shadow looming over you, though you can barely make out the details. You peered down at the obvious scimitar aimed at your throat, then back up at the figure.

  
"The pharaoh must be a fool to send a woman to kill me." Your breath hitched in your throat and you didn't dare to move an inch. The gruff voice chuckled, it was checkmate. The very man you sought to kill, was inches away from killing you with his blade.

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Touzoku Bakura.” you whispered and the man before you gave a hearty laugh. Your failed to see the humor in the situation, but kept quiet. Now’s not the time to piss off the man with the upper hand and get you head lopped off. You’ll wait for an opening. Glaring at the man who unfortunately took notice, your scrambled for a way to pass him and pick up you trusty weapon. The amusement in his eyes glimmered at your desperation, almost interested to see how your plans to escape. Remembering the task at hand, he regained his intimidating stance.

“On your feet girl, my patience is wearing thin.” he snaps and took hold of your hair. You hurried to you feet, that scimitar’s cold metal inching closer. Your heart’s increased thumping drowned out agonizing screams of you comrades. Not daring to turn your head out of fear for what you might see, you eyes were locked on to the thief king’s, you tears threatening to flow. You couldn’t cry, not in front of him. That’s the reaction he was waiting for. Holding a stone cold expression, your repeated you fearless chant keep it together.

“Sending a woman to fight his battle? Either your pharaoh underestimates me, or he’s out of options.” Bakura paused and looked up at the wondrous bloodbath his charges created, a cheshire like smirk spread across his features. “Perhaps you should’ve stayed at the palace. Look! You’re the reason they’re all dead!” he spat, letting go of your hair and turning you around. A small gasp made its way out of your lumpy throat, taking in the blood stained sand and pile of lifeless bodies. Limbs and entrails scattered about, it was more than enough to make your stomach lurch.

He bent over and whispered in you ear. “Your men are weak and deserved it.” With a flash, you twisted your torso, planting a hard slap across the thief king’s face. Growling, you held your throbbing hand, your eyes showing no fear.

“Say what you will about me, but lave my men out of it! They fought bravely!” A second of hesitation on his part, but just as quickly, he gripped your wrist hard and bent your arm behind you, adding pressure as if he was ready to snap it in half. Yelping, you shut your eyes, a thin line of blood trickled from you throat where his sword was tightly placed.

“I can easily kill you where you stand girl, so if I were you, I would think carefully about your actions.” he sneered, but that changed into a low chuckle. “For palace filth, you pack quite the punch.” Your eyes study his features, the wheels in his head turned with his every word. You looked up into his dim violet orbs, that unsettling wide smirk came back. Who could tell what his vile thoughts were. Your bit you lip, certain he was going torture you before your impending death.

“No, killing you would be too easy.” Was he going to rip off you fingernails first, or is he going to cut off your fingers one by one? “I don’t like killing women; I find they have…other valuable means.” You didn’t divert you gaze, but instead stared dead in his eyes, your much smaller frame shaking. Whatever he was planning, you would make damn sure you wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Tell me girl, what are you to that pitiful king?” Torn away from your paper-thin defiance, your arched an eyebrow toward the thief, and your mind races for a response. In your opinion, you were nothing more than a Medjai, only meant to serve the pharaoh and noting more.

“I’m a Medjai and one of his generals.” you respond, pushing your doubt away and holding onto your convictions. He bursts in patronizing laughter again, leaving you even more confused.

“Medjai? You? Don’t be ridiculous, they hold no power anymore. You may have Medjai blood, but it’s stained with Egyptian as well.” He shook his head. “You’re nothing more than a mutt.” This actually stung. Your pride was tarnished after a couple of sentences. Your face fell and the thief king knew he had you cornered. “Besides, I bet I know the true reason your precious pharaoh keeps you around.” He leans over to whisper in you ear, slowly, but oh so clearly. “Your swordplay is lacking, so your real talent must be in his majesty’s chambers.” You face struck red. Never would you ever think about Atem that way. How dare this lowlife suggest such a thing!

“Maybe decency doesn’t matter much to you, but it means a lot to me! I would never step out of turn, no less act as a common harlot towards his majesty!” you snapped, your hands balling into fists. Bakura chuckled, almost disregarding your claims. This made your rage boil more, to the point you struck him again, this time in his solar plexus. So hard in fact, he dropped his scimitar and you took the opportunity to reach for it.

Grasping tightly around its hilt, your turned and swung, but the blasted thief barely dodged your attack. His luscious crimson robe fell victim to the blade, another tear on it’s already battle worn fabric. A sudden tightness around you throat stopped you from swinging again, as you gasp desperately for air. Looking up into his enraged glare, Bakura hold tightens, nearly lifting you from the sand.

“I’ve had quite enough of you!” You dropped your only mean of defense, the scimitar. He growled and tossed you down hard that not even the sand cushioned the blow. “Such loyalty to a man who slaughtered an entire village for selfish gain!” Your ears rang, but those words your heard loud and clear. After the wind knocked out of you passed, you stared questionably at him. Every inch of his sneer was pure hatred, but what drew you in were his eyes. Those violet orbs of his were telling a completely different story than his sneer. Vulnerability.

“Which village do you speak of?” you cough, sitting up, and glaring at him square in the eyes. Was he lying? If he was, he’s one hell of an actor, something you wouldn’t put past him. His new demeanor was different from his cockiness and anger. The true emotion behind his eyes peaks your interest, more than it should. His distraught gaze bored into your questioning orbs, but only for a moment. That look, his vulnerability was plastered behind his raging front. Curiosity turned into sympathy, as if you were begging to understand him. If something tragic happened in his past and that’s the reason he became Egypt’s number one wanted criminal, maybe your can coerce him into turning himself in and if the pharaoh agreed, help him in return.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Barely a whisper, but it was enough to bring you back into reality.

“What?” you whispered back, concern and sympathy driven and obviously written over your features. He growled, lifting you towards him by you wrist.

“I don’t need your pity! I should’ve killed you and be done with it!” Your eyes widen and you whimper, as you tug back you soar wrist. You didn’t allow those threatening tears to fall, but instead spat you own venomous words.

“Then get on with it! Pitiful thief, what are you waiting for?” you scoffed and stood your ground. The thief quickly noticed your tears welling up in the corner of your eyes and smirked, that’s when he knew your put on a false façade of you own. A bead of sweat slid from you temple and down you cheek, your heartbeat drowned out everything except his voice.

“You’re terrified.” Gulping, you avoided his gaze, but his hand gripped firmly on you chin, roughly turning you head back. “You’re terrified and rightfully so.” his cockyness returned, his rage subsided and he regained the upper hand. Slapping his hand away with you free hand, you glared at his amusement.

“H-Hurry and kill me, I would gladly die, knowing justice will be served on a silver platter. My king will see to it.” you calmly threaten, but the thief king wasn’t convinced.

“You’re not fooling me girl. You’re shaking, I can feel it.” he laughed. “I can bet I can make you beg for your life here and now.” You didn’t doubt his words; this despicable man was going to torture you sooner or later anyway. You scoffed.

“Me, beg to the likes of you? Never. Kill me where I stand! If you don’t take this chance, I’ll find a way to slay you instead. Men like you aren’t worth the begging.” you spat, tired of his games. “I’m done with this dance.” You yanked your wrist away from him and turned to snatch up the scimitar next to him. Bakura beat you to it and placed the sharp point to you back. He bent over and whispered in you ear, his free hand gripping you shoulder hard.

“Look at your men, do you see their bloody corpses? That one over there has his entrails displayed about and I’m sure some predator will make a lovely feast of it, not to mention all the severed limbs lying around. Do you want to end up like them?” You didn’t answer, but instead took in the scene before you. Of course you didn’t want to end up like them, but your Medjai pride says it’s an honor to die for such a cause, for you pharaoh. What choice did you have? You had no husband, your family deserted you for taking up a warrior’s path, and the best men you knew were all dead.

What did your have to live for? What experiences would your be missing out on? Maybe settling down having children one day, but your never met the right person yet. What if you never meet that person? Would you be better off dead? Anxiety welled up inside you. He tapped you shoulder, these questions and more ran through you head, unsure as to which path to take. So many options and so many things you haven’t done with you life. So young, you knew death wasn’t something you were ready for, Medjai honor or not.

He leaned in and whispered to you. His breath tickled you ear, you form shivered at his words. “All you have to do is submit to me and I’ll spare your life. I told you before; I don’t like killing women if it can be avoided.” Submit?

“Y-You said women are valuable. What do you have to gain from me?” you hesitantly mutter. Feeling his grin next to you ear, he laughed, standing straight and turning you to look at him.

“I’m a simple man, I don’t ask for much. I already have treasures and a competent army, but the company of a gorgeous woman, I can’t pass up.” Your cheeks radiated red again, as you’re being sweet talked by Egypt’s most wanted. Such flattery, it burned your ears, mostly because the last time you’ve been talked to in this way was your last trip to the local brothel a year ago.

“Explain.” you forced yourself to say, his words of flattery only reminded you of how alone your really is. Of course, nothing gets passed Bakura, he shut his eyes and his knowing smirk grew ever wider.

“What I mean is I want to shatter that self-righteous attitude of yours. I want you to submit to me, crave for your freedom, all with acts of pure pleasure.” His lips were dangerously close to yours. “I want to indulge you until sunrise.” He was so close, you breathed in his scent, and oddly he smelled like a mix of lavender and musk. Your body trembled at the thought of what’s in store.

Your eyes gave him a look over. Once you get passed his unruly personality, his features were more than pleasing to the eye. From his handsome features, down his lean but muscular torso and chiseled abs, your curiosity as to what’s hiding under his clothes grew. You’re still a woman with cardinal needs, but if you survived, you would get to return to the palace and see to it this man answers for his sins. “F-Fine, I accept.” Putting away his sword, he snickers, catching your gaze giving him a once over. Victorious, Bakura rounded up his men to get ready to haul out of the bloody mess, as you followed him. “Where are we going?” The thief scoffed.

“Back to my hideout, of course. No use sticking around here.” he paused and eyed you hungrily. “Besides, I prefer to be at a place of comfort when being entertained by a woman.” Cringing at the crude thoughts plaguing your imagination, you tried not to think what hell hole awaits. “Which reminds me…” It happened too fast. All you felt was a sudden forceful fist to your gut, before passing out.

__________________________________________________________________

Groaning, you eyes flutter open. You immediately sat up with a gasp, gawking at you new surroundings. Torches lit the dingy space, while piles of valuables sprawled along the floor, and high quality silks lay about. Daggers and other weapons along one side, and your captor’s wardrobe scattered about on the other, just like any other home you supposed. For some reason, you pictured rickety and rotted wood paneling instead of smooth stone along the walls. You assumed he killed the real owners.

Your sight darted to the silk curtain shifting, revealing a familiar face. You growled at him, gripping one of his pillows and launching it towards Bakura’s head. “Asshole, why did you knock me out?” Catching it with ease, he chuckled at you antics. Walking closer and closer towards you, he bent down cupping you chin.

“Can’t have you learning my hideout’s whereabouts, can we?” You would be foolish if you didn’t think he would cover his tracks. Moving closer towards you, the surprisingly soft bed dips, his rather tall form easily looming over your short one. His lips brushed against yours and he leaned in and snatched them roughly. You felt yourself leaning in too, all common sense and Medjai pride disappeared. At this moment, you were a woman being intimate with a man, to hell with the minor details.

Your lips connected in a blissful and passionate kiss, one that you easily lost yourself in. Gripping his crimson robe tightly, your lips parted, allowing his tongue to slither in and explore, leaving no crevice untouched. Your tongues danced, as you shut your eyes and boldly slip his robe passed his shoulders. Smirking into the kiss, Bakura gripped his hands over yours and pull it off the rest of the way, tossing it carelessly to the side. You open your eyes, drifting your gaze from the thief’s face and down his perfectly toned torso. Gulping, you hesitantly traced your index finger down his chest, taking note of every muscle contracting under your touch. Damn…

You were a well known regular at the local brothel. In fact, that’s how your lost you virginity, out of refusal to deal with the hassle of a relationship. Those men’s physiques were nothing but amateurs compared to the thief king. He proudly chuckled, watching as you took him in with great detail.

“Don’t tell me you’re so prude that you’ve never touched a man.” You purse your lips together and quickly removed your hand. He had to ruin the moment.

“Don’t flatter yourself; I’ve been with men before…it’s just been a while.” Out of practice indeed, you slithered an arm around his neck and pulled him for another intense kiss. Smirking, he got the hint and moved a hand to your waist as the other peeled away you dusty layers, until your breasts were bare. Shivering at his fingertips, your digits thread through his white locks, arching you back as his lips attacked you neck, licking and sucking on the soft flesh, forming a large bruise. His rough hands traced a light touch from you shoulders and down you chest, kneading your breasts. Moaning into him, you yank his hair roughly, and with a groan, he pinched and twisted you buds.

You gasp, shuddering from the sudden jolts of pleasurable pain. The thief’s kisses trailed down you chest, nipping and giving your chest the same treatment, littering your flesh with bites. He licked and nibbled on you left bud, pinching and twisting the other. Digging your nails into his broad shoulder, your quivering form writhes just from the bits of attention he gave you. Reading your movements, he laid you on your back, licking between you breasts and down your rapidly rising and falling torso. Rubbing your inner thighs, he lifts your hips and tugs away at the remaining articles of clothing, and rests you on his muscled thighs. Oblivious to the glint in his eye, you yelp and grip his bedding, a sharp pain shocking you out of your bliss.

Your eyes darted down and saw….blood? Bakura smirked, licking the small trail of blood that trickled its way down from his large bite. Growling, you wiggle your legs in his hold. “W-Was that necessary?” you grit your teeth, moving on from the pain. Rubbing his hand against you inner folds, he chuckles and spreads your legs, allowing him to peer further between your pink lips. He prods a digit deep inside you, grinding along your walls, while his thumb pressed hard against you clit and rubbed. You quickly forgot about his painful bite, as he brushes against you g-spot. Arched in bliss, you let out you lust filled mewls, but all too soon he removed his drenched hand much to you agitation, and showed you.

“Looks like your body enjoys pain.” he taunts, licking and sucking his fingers. You look away, flushed with embarrassment. Slipping off his bottom cloths and revealing his semi-erect member, he guides your hand, urging you to rub it. Hesitantly, you do as instructed, gently wrapping your callused fingers around his girth, and pumping it at a moderate pace. A purr rumbles in his throat, as he buries his hand in your locks. Looking up into his half-lidded eyes, you knew if you didn’t pleasure him well enough, you would surely die. You peered down at you working hands. It can’t be helped. If this was going to be you final moment, then your had to give it you all.

Bakura cracks open his eyes wider, his smirk twisting into an impatient sneer. “Surely I don’t have to explain what to do.” You gulp, nodding slowly and situate yourself to eye-level with his dick. Bending down to lick the tip, your tongue swirls around it, and slowly you wrap your mouth tightly around it. You bobbed you head, rubbing what you couldn’t fit, as your eyes studies his. His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, as he suppresses a moan. Grunting, he abruptly pushed you further on his cock, his tip hitting the back of your throat. His fingers dig into your hair, as he thrusts into your skull at the pace to his liking, while you gag helplessly. Tears welled up into the corner of your eyes, as you fought back your cries and discomfort, while you take him right down to the base.

“That’s enough!” he demanded, shoving you off his cock and onto your back. Coughing and taking in sharp breaths, you were left unguarded when he climbs on top of you. Bakura licked the side of you neck, his hands gripping tightly at you hips. Small whines of anticipation left your quivering lips.

“W-What are you waiting for? Get on with it…please.” your voice cracks into a begging, as the thief chuckles at your command, brushing his member’s tip against your opening to tease. You bit your lip, glaring into his violet orbs, while moving your hands up to grip his arms with your nails and dragging them up to his shoulders. Growling, your temptation was too much, and the thief had to regain control quickly.

“Perhaps you’re better suited as a harem girl, than a Medjai.” He whispered in you ear. Resisting the urge to rebuttal out of fear of him pulling away, you scoffed, but your eyes shrink into slits. Grinning, Bakura successfully got a rise out of you, and bit your earlobe. Without hesitation, he thrusts himself deep within your depths. Throwing your head back with drool threatening to drip out of you parted lips, his thrusts were slow, but hard. Lightly clawing his back you sent small jolts down his spine. Someone so vial sparking desire within you, pathetic.

Breaking your mewls you craned you neck and planted a hard kiss upon the thief’s lips, which he more than gladly returned, kissing with a tender fire, something out of his character. “F-Faster…” you moan, losing yourself with his every thrust. Bakura gripped his bedding, pounding into you depths faster and harder, slamming against your throbbing walls, amused how the self-righteous woman turned into a sex craving slut within moments.

You both were moaning in a lust filled heap and neither dared to part. Nipping at your neck, he lifts your legs and nestles it over his shoulder. You gasped, his hard cock intruding deeper, hitting against you cervix. You grip his shoulders and rode his thrusts, refusing to break momentum. Licking down from you ear, he bit and sucked on your throat, and caressing your extended inner thigh, while his other hand’s fingers traced down you side. You go in for another lust filled kiss, biting his bottom lip, leaving your own bloody mark. A low growl and a smirk from you captor was all your needed to continue.

Reaching up and gently tracing his scar on his right cheek, Bakura nuzzles into your touch, and intensifies his pace, quickly becoming unhinged. Your pleasurable moans grew louder, as your body writhes under him. Between your combined friction, your bodies glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and no signs of stopping just yet. Your inner walls pulsed violently, your nails snaking their way behind his neck and clawing against his flesh, your tension from deep within nearly pushing you over the edge.

“A-Almost done already?” He chuckled. “So be it…call my name and I’ll let you cum.” Sultry, with a mix of panting tore you from your cock-drunk thoughts. Glaring at him, you failed to answer. Noticing your dumfounded expression, Bakura snorts with amusement. Stubborn, or were you so full of euphoria that you couldn’t understand, he wasn’t sure. So, he made himself crystal clear.

Slowing down and threatening to pull out, you fuss and hung onto him, making him to stop, but still barely inside. He reached for your chin and forced you to look at him. “I’ll say this one last time…say my name and I’ll let you cum. If not, we can stop this here and now.” You nodded frantically, your eyes pleading.

“B-Bakura…” you whispered. He growls with agitation in his eyes and gives a hard thrust, but didn’t continue, causing the you to groan in disappointment and frustration. “Bakura…” you said louder.

“You can do better than that, scream it! Scream the name of the man who’s made a needy slut of you!” He yanks your hair back, arching your head to take a better look at your desperation, thrusting into you harder and deeper, brushing against you cervix again. Gasping out of sudden impact, you raised you voice to give out a primal yell.

“G-Gods…B-Bakura-sama!” your body desperate to make contact with his, bumps your hips against his, and the thief more than happily picked up his pace again, forcing himself harder against you straining walls. Bakura regained his unhinged movements, picking up momentum, his free hand dipping between your thighs and pinch your clit, rolling it. It didn’t take much time at all for his throbbing cock to release and smear your insides with his hot seed, but shortly after, your pussy walls squeeze tightly around him, refusing to spill a single drop. Slowing down his thrusts, the thief sighed in content, removing himself and plopped next to you. You laid still, you chest heaving and you eyes shut, basking in your glow.

As if reading your mind, he snickered. “I do hope you’re not tired out yet. Remember, I still have you until dawn and if you want to keep your life, you best keep up with me.” With a gulp and a look of dred, you nod. You hoped you were allowed to rest in between, but either way, you might be dead by dawn. If not by Bakura’s blade, then by your pharaoh, for there was no going back on your treacherous sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a second part, if there's enough demand.


	11. Moving On (Ryou Bakura x Reader)

Ryou Bakura and his friend’s adventure along side the Millennium items came to a close, and the pharaoh trapped long passed on after his final duel with Yugi. He was going to miss the pharaoh, honestly he was, but looking to his friends whom each one was more teary-eyed than the next, Ryou couldn’t bring himself to be _that_ emotional. A bittersweet feeling indeed, but a different kind of emptiness overtook him, envy perhaps.

 He couldn’t make up any excuses; he was tricked numerous times into allowing the evil spirit of the ring to take him over and causing whichever havoc he deemed necessary. Since _his_ departure, Ryou slowly regains a sense of his lost self. However, the price he paid were guilt, built on top of the evil spirit’s actions, which Ryou will take without complaint. After all, he too made a silent wish on his item, and it delivered in a cruel twist of fate. He wanted a friend, but got a parasite instead. Of course, Ryou would never call him that, far from it. His mind still processing the last few months, but in the end, he came to terms with the toxic friendship.

 So, Ryou Bakura was walking on his way home, but really lost in his thoughts, as his fan club follows him. Really, he doesn’t pay them much mind anymore. The poor boy couldn’t chase them off! Nevertheless, it’s not like their existence mattered much to him anyway. He still goes about his daily what-nots, as if he was alone, but he knew how to lose them, the only place (besides Yugi’s game shop) that he can be himself and shoo away those annoying girls. The occult shop.

 He takes a sharp turn to the right, and through the doors to _The Mystic’s Hand Emporium_ , which seems to actually be doing well (despite the rumors and superstition going around Domino). He knew that his fan club wouldn’t want anything to do with this particular shop, no. They were fairly pretty gals, whose reputations were more important than anything obscure or odd. No, they were superstitious too, and this shop was Ryou’s safe-haven. He opens the doors to leave those girls behind and finds you, chewing bubblegum and reading most likely a horror comic.

 You wave him over and smile, beckon him to come in. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?” you ask, flipping over the cover, but bookmarking it for later. “I was starting to think my favorite white haired patron forgot about me.” you say with a playful pout. Ryou just chuckles under his breath.

 “You’re the only occult shop on the block, how can I forget?” he mutters, glancing at a nearby tarot deck. He admired the watercolor art on the box, lightly tracing it with his thin finger. You rush out from behind the counter and towards his gaze like a good sales rep, but not before looking out the window at the disperse girls. Shaking your head, you giggle.

 “Looks like your girls aren’t fond of this shop. A pity really, I know some of them could really benefit from having a luck charm.” you grin. Ever so often you had these _vibes_ , maybe not a clairvoyant, but you do know people, and girls like them could always use some good luck. Ryou couldn’t help but chuckle from your words. He switches his gaze to your beautiful orbs, retracting his digit.

 “Oh, them? I honestly didn’t notice.” he says, flashing a quick smile. You knew Ryou wasn’t oblivious; most boys aren’t when pretty girls are following them. While most boys would go gaga over them, Ryou ignored them, going about his day like usual. Remarkable really, how he had enough patience to let them do what they do, instead of screeching for them to get lost. You lacked such patience, that’s for sure.

 “You either have something on your mind, or you have a strong one to ignore a gaggle of giggling girls.” you said, leaning forward. You noticed the boy’s lack of dark circles, which he normally displayed. “Hmm? You look well rested for once. I’m glad.” you smile, placing a palm on your hip. Ryou was taken aback; his chocolate eyes widen and he leans back a little, but quickly gains his composure.

 “O-Oh. Yeah, I’m sleeping much better now.” he doesn’t lie, but shifts uncomfortably. You notice and back off a tad, your features fallen to a sympathetic expression. You weren’t sure what chaos was going on in his life, but lack of sleep was usually an everyday thing for him. Since you’ve known him, he hasn’t eaten properly, which upon further inspection, his face seemed to be full, instead of frail, and his complexion is fair, but not pale.

 “You are eating better too.” you observed, a pleased smile on your face. “Good, that means you’re taking better care of yourself.” Ryou nods, but remains quiet. The thick air of awkwardness was much heavier now. You drew back, and changed the subject. “Do you have plans with your friends today?” you ask, only knowing of the infamous Yugi Mutou and chums, but never meeting them. Large groups were never your thing.

 Ryou shakes his head. “No, not today anyway.” You purse your lips together; the somberness with a hint of hope in his voice tugged your heartstrings. Come to think of it, you’ve never seen his friends walk him home, or at least pass by the shop. Maybe it gave them the willies? You wouldn’t be surprised. Still, even at school, he seemed to be the one in the background, while his friends interacted with each other. You honestly found it a little strange, but chose to say nothing. 

 Instead, you smile brightly. “Why don’t we hang out today then? I’m off in like an hour and I doubt we’ll be busy. If you want, that is. Sorry if I impose.” you drew back, realizing you were being a bit pushy. The white haired boy’s features dropped blank, as if he was contemplating an excuse. It seemed so long since he allowed anyone over his place, not since the Monster World incident. He wasn’t in a huge hurry to invite guests to his home after that, and repairing the friendship with him and the rest of the gang was more important. 

 “I-“ he pauses, unsure of himself. It’s not that he disliked your company, but was he ready to get close to someone again? You’re nothing like the spirit of the ring, far from him. Guilt struck his heart, but what excuse could he have? The least he can do is humor you after you’ve shown him nothing short of kindness. “Sure, we’ll have the apartment to ourselves. I hope that’s ok with you.” he finally says, and you nod, your smile still shining brightly.

 “Alright, cool. Let me finish some orders and stock some things, then we’ll be out.” you said with excitement, and rush back behind the counter to finish your days work, leaving the boy to look around for the time being.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After work, Ryou walked with you towards his apartment. On the way, you talked about your hobbies. He still put up a bit of a wall, but you agreed it would be too soon to ask about anything too personal. However, it turns out you both have the same taste in horror movies, so you decided on a movie.

 He unlocks the front door and lets you in first, before following suite and locking it behind him. “Make yourself at home.” he says, flipping the switch that lights the hallway between the kitchen and living room. Your eyes dart from one corner to the next, taking in the rather normal set up, which you some how thought would be different? You push those thoughts away, catching up to the taller male, as it would be rude to linger behind.

 “Thanks, it looks cozy.” you compliment, slipping off your school shoes. Your shift generally starts an hour after school lets out, surely not enough time to go home and change. So, you stay in that insufferable blazer until you get home. For now, you wistfully follow Ryou and turned the corner towards his living room.

 Immediately you sit down when he gestures towards the couch, while he snatches the remote and clicks through movies, until he finds the one you both agreed on. He sits next to you, but scoots a little away from you, careful not to invade your space, not that you cared. You settled in, unbuttoning your garishly pink blazer, and folding it. You sense Ryou’s chocolate orbs flicker to the side, as you sat it next to you, but quickly her turns his attention to the screen. The tension was clear.

 “Sorry, I hope you didn’t mind I took off.” Ryou shakes his head.

 “No, it’s fine.” he replies, drumming his fingers against his knees to keep himself from looking over your way. You frown, but go back to watching the screen.

 You did have an ulterior motif for inviting him, friendship being the major reason. But, you couldn’t help but being a little romantically interested. He’s cute, funny, and great to be around. The fact he enjoys the occult too, is a huge plus for boyfriend material. The movie no longer interests you, but instead the question weather or not Ryou liked you too. Regardless, you’ve been carrying these feelings on your shoulders for _weeks_ and you’re ready for him to know. The tension though, how it still lingered in the room like a thick fog, there’s no ignoring it.

 Even Ryou couldn’t ignore it, with his chest beating so rapidly. He squeezes his hands into knuckles, while the lump in his throat grew ever massive. Maybe he’s thinking too much? Yes, that must be it. Its two acquaintances watching a movie, that’s all. No use getting worried. Fortunately, the sounds of the slasher’s first murder victim drowned out any doubt, forcing him to pay attention to the screen.

  _Silence._

 An unbearable twenty minutes flew by, with only the movie playing, but served best as background noise. Your eyes stay glued onto the TV, this wasn’t going anywhere. You knew Ryou can be reserved, but respectful, so him taking the plunge was nil to none. At the risk of offending the boy and maybe even making a friendship awkward, you swallow hard, and went in for the kill. Soft lips soon met another pair, as your eyes closed, while his nearly popped from his skull.

 Ryou stiffened, sitting perfectly still in utter shock, struggled to wrap his mind around the current situation. _You were kissing him!_ Shivers ran down his spine in a mix of fear and long dormant crave for attention. He resists the urge to push you away and the urge to embrace you, settling for stiff confusion. His taste, his scent, his everything clouded your judgment, and before you could get too carried away, you draw back, a thin line of saliva connecting both your pairs of lips together.

 “I’m sorry.” you mutter. “I-I couldn’t help myself.” Ryou’s lump in his throat was finally gulped down, as he touches his lips with the back of his hand. You were sure you made a mistake, and after a few moments of silence, you spoke again. “I don’t understand what’s going on with you, and I don’t have to know. But, whatever it is, it’s ok for you to be happy.” you say sincerely, darting your eyes away from him.

 He sits back and his expression went from shock, to blank, and after the most excruciatingly long silence, it finally changes into one you’ve never seen. You opened your mouth, but before any words could fall out, Ryou locks lips with you again, this time taking the reigns, much to your excitement. Wasting no time, he shoves his tongue past your teeth and into your wet cavern, slipping his hands under your skirt and resting them on your hips. You moan softly, your eyes fluttering shut, as you gladly roll with it.

 Ryou breaks the kiss and plants feather-light ones along your jawline and up your ear. “Thank you.” he says between husky breaths. Your words reassured him, allowing the weight of his fears and held back emotions to finally surface constructively. “Thank you.” he repeats, groping the back of your thighs, and laying feverish kisses down your neck, his teeth nipping here and there, until his senses flutter back, and he realizes what he’s doing, and sits up. His chocolate orbs boring into yours, his mouth agape.

You sit up slightly on your elbows, as you stare right back at him. “W-Why did you stop?” you pant, licking your lips, savoring his taste. When he didn’t reply, your hand tugs on his shirt, as you bring him down for another fiery kiss, deepening it, hopefully giving him the right signal. Ryou not only takes it, he intensifies it, by taking off his uniform top, and fumbling around with the buttons on your white undershirt.

 Pure instinct was the driving force between you two. As long as you felt the same, Ryou would comply, and after he slips away your top, he does the same to your bra, taking in the sights of your breasts bouncing free. He scans over your exposed chest, before hovering over your left mound, his breath cascading over the nipple. “May I?”

 You grin, nodding. “Of course. Anything you want, I want too.” He smiles a genuine one, not one of his somber ones. It was the first time in a while you’ve seen it, really. Leaning forward, and sucks on our nipple harshly, while his right hand plays with your right breast. His touch was rather soft, something you imagined, but didn’t believe you would experience. You arch your back, so your breast shoves further into his mouth, as his tongue flicks against the hard bud.

 “Mmm, Ryou-“ you moan, reaching up and tugging his thick, white locks. You arch your pelvis into his, displaying more of your need and desperation. “Y-You’re teasing me…” you trail off when he releases your bud with a _pop_. His cheeks twinge a little red, listening to your pleas. He gulps; tucking his fingers under the waistband of your skirt and panties, and slowly pulls them away, your hips rising for him.

 He takes in your bare form, deliciously displayed before his very eyes. His brain took its sweet time processing that this was reality, and not illusion. Either way, he wasn’t about to question a thing, and instead traces his middle digit along your slit. His curiosity rears itself when he spreads your thigh with his left hand and leans in to get a better view. While his breath brushes against your sensitive flesh, Ryou inserts his digit, exploring your depths.

 Your hot slickness coats his finger, and makes it easy for him to go as deep to his liking. It’s certainly warmer than he expected, and wet too. He studies your expressions, as he adds in a second one, gyrating until your moans turn into lust-filled cries. Curling and uncurling his invading appendages, Ryou moves a bit faster, watching as your juices drip onto the couch cushion, as the aching in his member nearly distracting him.

 “R-Ryou please-“ you whimper, moving your hips. “P-Please, I can’t hold on.” The melody of you begging struck a cord within him, not necessarily a primal one, but the side of him that was all too new. This new sensation forced Ryou to take the lead, something he never did. It was strange, he hasn’t been in control with himself in months, but that was a different feeling altogether. He was still conscious, he could still think freely, and even though the movements were his, he still seemed possessed.

 Removing his fingers away from your core, they didn’t lose their nimbleness, especially when he unbuttons his once neatly pressed pants and tosses them next to yours. His boxers were next, as his cock springs free, with small rivets of precum gathering on the head. He leans forward, rubbing the tip along your soaked folds, releasing a throaty moan of his own. _God_ , did that make you shiver.

 You reach up and rest your palms on his shoulders, spreading your legs wider for him, a clear invitation. Not daring to turn your eyes away, you kept them locked on his every movement with silent pleas. As if reading your thoughts, Ryou glances up with the amount of passion which rivals his love for rpg’s (if that’s possible). What seems an eternity of teasing, he dips the tip into your opening and with haggard pants, Ryou thrusts himself in all the way to the hilt, earning a mighty cry from you.

 He shudders from the sudden impact, his cock pulsing against your walls, maybe not filling you all the way to your womb, but still a considerable amount. You wrap your legs around his waist and roll your hips against his, signaling him to move, when he’s ready. Ryou’s eyes snap open, as his half-lidded ones bore into yours. A low groan erupted from his throat, but with your hips eagerly moving, he couldn’t help but move in time with you, creating a lustful symphony.

 “I-Is this your first time?” you moan, slightly digging your nails against his back and bringing him closer. Ryou nods.

 “Y-Yeah…I’m not bad, am I?” he pants, his thoughts scrambled from the electrifying pleasure setting fire to his veins. You giggle and lean up, planting a loving kiss on his neck.

 “No, you’re doing fine.” You giggle, nuzzling your cheek against his. A strong surge of confidence welled within Ryou, as grips your ass and hoists you up, and plunges into your harder, increasing his speed. He totally gets into the moment, leaning down to bury more of himself in, the head of his cock hitting the back against your cervix.

 Your back dug into the couch cushion, as your hands fell from his back, finding it difficult to hang on. You grip the upholstery, your knuckles turning white, but you didn’t care. All logic slipped away from you, as you quickly became addicted to your crush’s member, hitting all the right spots. Pushing yourself to look up at him, you licked your lips at the view of Ryou already given himself over to the pleasure.

 “Are you ok?” you ask, your already warm skin on fire, while the sounds of skin slapping on skin echo through the room. He nods, digging his nails into your cheeks.

 “Y-Yeah, but I’m so close.” he huffs, his movements growing sloppier. Your end was coming too, but not nearly as fast as his. You decided to help him out, it being his first time and all, and you would hate it if he in anyway felt inadequacies. So, you reach between your legs and vigorously, rub against your aching clit. He watches the small bud bounce against your skillful fingers, then looks over to you. “Why are you-“ you smile, cutting him off.

 “J-Just a small tid bit, but if you gently rub a woman’s clit, she’ll come far easier, and it heightens the male’s pleasure.” you explain, your whines become loud enough to be considered sobs, and your little knot within your depths coiling and coiling, almost desperate for release. Nodding, Ryou hesitantly replaces your digits with his own, grinding against your bundle of nerves. He’s a fast learner, much to your surprise.

 After a few more rough strokes against your clit, you scream his name, almost certain the neighbors would listen, not that you cared. The knot within you burns with your immediate release, sending you over the edge, and your mind foggy with pure bliss. Your throbbing walls tighten around Ryou’s cock, as the boy gasps from the sudden constrictive sensation; your every pulse delightfully combines with his trembling member.

 Actually, it felt all too good, so good in fact; Ryou could no longer contain himself. “Dammit…” he mutters under his breath, as he continues to slam his hips against yours, continuously shooting his hot cum into your depths. He keeps rocking against you, riding out his high, while you lay still, and catching your breath. A stupid smile plastered on your face, when he collapses onto your chest, his cheek resting against your breasts. Instinctively, you reach up and pat his head, almost like a job well done.

 “You did great.” you coo, playing with a few fly-away strands of thick white locks. It took Ryou a few moments to regain his sanity, as he also catches his breath. His sweet face serene and peaceful, the most peaceful you’ve seen him in months. You couldn’t help but feel a sense of calm yourself.

 His eyes slowly open to meet yours, as he flashes you a tired smile. “Thank you.” he replies, snuggling up closer to you. Regardless of what would become of your relationship, you wished for Ryou to find his own happiness, with or without you.

 

 

 


	12. Beautiful Lie (Prince Lotor x Reader)

Laying exhausted like you did most nights, you turned your head and watched as the prince left your side and quickly rustled around for his clothes. Panting, you reach up to your throat and wince. His grip was almost deadly this night, perhaps the negotiations didn’t go well? He often took his frustrations out on you, only solemnly seeking refuge in a different concubine’s chambers. Those nights you found the most peace.

The prince turns his head and noticed your painful expression. “Did I not satisfy you, darling?” his voice smooth like velvet to your ears, you despised it. Even more so, you despised how much it made you crave him. You briefly look at him, before sitting up, matching the expression of a statue.

“The only satisfaction I get from you, is when you leave.” you spat, resting your back against the cold wall, your body turned towards him. Crossing your legs in the lotus position, you ignored his running cum gushing from your core, but rather focused on your tough-as-nails façade. The prince never bought it.

“Oh? Do you hate me that much?” he asks, standing up, now fully clothed. He saunters to your bedside, but his yellow orbs studied you, watching for any sign of weakness. “I gave you a comfortable room instead of a freezing cell, I gave you far better quality meals than most of my underlings, and I allow you to continue studying what your species call alchemy. Have I been nothing but generous to you?” You grimaced at his words.

What he calls _generous_ , you call sex slavery. Of course he would want to take relatively decent care for you, if not for his own gain. You’re no genius, but you are observant, and what you noticed was Prince Lotor didn’t keep _anyone_ around, unless they can be useful. You wouldn’t be surprised if the other girls were medics, soldiers, or scientists. But you? You were just a nutjob human; studying a dead form of science-meets-occultism, which didn’t amount to anything besides being abducted by the prince and his cohorts.

Waiting for a response, Lotor’s yellow eyes shined with amusement and his smirk widens, _just like when you first met_. “What?” you snap at him, folding your arms over your bare chest. “You expect me to grovel and apologize for my insolence?” you mocked, not even batting an eye. The prince frowns as he comes closer, his knees dipping into the mattress, and soon he was towering over you, the palms of his hands slam against the wall, his face inches away from yours.

“I suggest you start being thankful for what I’ve given you. You are expendable and can be tossed out whenever the mood suites me.” his threat rings in your ears, but instead of you being scared, you prey for that outcome.

“You promise? Please do, I’m tired of being part of a collective, just some souvenir from the planets you visit.” your words spat venom, but you didn’t flinch from his intimidating presence. The prince stares at you, too long for your comfort. _He was calculating something, you could feel it._ You didn’t dare ask him what, he would show you soon enough. This cat and mouse game you both play continuously with each other, he’s not the type to admit defeat and neither were you.

“Is that what’s bothering you, darling?” he asks, his pretentiously sweet voice returning. He backs away, cupping your cheek softly with his bare hand. “I’m ashamed I haven’t noticed it before, please accept my apologies.” Your body flares up, his touch sending tingles throughout your senses, clouding them from the underlying meaning of his words. He knows you’ll cave in too, like so many times before. _That bastard._

“J-Just go, please. You have duties to attend to, my prince.” you mutter, defeated. Lotor wells up with pride, he’s won this round. He goes to move off the bed, but not before leaving a searing hot, rousing kiss on your bruised lips from kisses past. You hate yourself for melting each and every time he locks lips with you.

His cocky smirk returns, as he leans away and flashes a pleasing smile. “Until we meet again.” he said, leaving you in your erotic prison alone. When the door shuts, you burst into tears, your eyes burning with emotions you held back. Your hands gripped your hair, as you cried out your frustration; your chest aching like it did every time you confronted your warden.

You cried until there was nothing left. Too depressed and empty to will yourself to do much. Sleep was the only place you can escape. Tomorrow was a new day, full of new ways the prince will torture you and make you succumb to him. You close your eyes, drifting back to a time before all this. Your memory was hazy at best; after all it’s been two years.

Two years of captivity and torture, your former life as a human on Earth seems like it was a dream. You can vaguely remember your family and friends, but it’s the little details that you’re always stumped on. Their sadden faces are what always chokes you up and makes you cry more. The mere fact they will never see you again, alive or dead, and there’s no way to let them know you’re ok. Even if they did know where you were, there’s no saving you. It was for the best they think you’re dead or ran away anyway. It would save them the true horrors what you experience.

You lie down and roll over to your side, tucking yourself into the blankets. You’ll need your rest; the prince wants you in top shape, he always does for your little games.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up and gathered what Lotor called clothing suited for his concubines. A deep purple, thinly layered, sheer skirt with decorative gold trimmings, with a matching bra that barely covered your nipples. High fashion for a royal whore such as yourself. How much you hated walking around with such a get up (when you’re allowed to leave your room), with other Galra males sizing you up, but for the sake of their lives, never act upon their obvious desires. _It makes you sick just thinking about it._

Once dressed, you move over towards a table, littered with books, pens, and papers. You sat down and read a human alchemy book you’ve read dozens of times, but need to work on. So, why did Lotor allow you to continue your studies? To be frank, it’s no threat to him. Human knowledge is severely limited, and your alchemy is nothing like the alchemy from other planets. Not only that, but without any way of practicing with actual Earth ingredients, your studies are more like light reading anymore.

In fact, you were sure that’s what you offered the prince. A silly notion that you knew what _real_ alchemy was that you were confident in your abilities, only to realize just how little you knew. In the end, you deducted that your use was indeed entertainment, amusement, nothing more than an ignorant human pet. A human pet with a thick skin, or that’s what you want everyone to believe.

You defied the prince on a daily basis, and every time he brings you back down a few pegs, waiting to see if you break. Every time he’s delighted to see your determination, and thusly the game continues. You were sure he enjoyed them a little too much, seeing you as a puzzle he can’t yet figure you out, and everyday he tests you. You just wanted to escape, but yet part of you want to crack his puzzle as well, as cheesy as it sounds.

You were conditioned to be the perfect whore and there were dozens of times you could’ve left, so why didn’t you? _He doesn’t treat me like the others_ , you would say to yourself. In the very bottom of your still aching chest, you wished there was a sliver of love or fondness he had for you. You hoped there would be a day he would confess his love for you and treat you like a real person. Such a thought shatters your heart.

Your door suddenly opens, and as if right on cue, the prince walks through the threshold. His gaze immediately follows you, as he takes long but delicate strides towards your study area. “Ah, darling. Reading again?” you roll your eyes, what else would you be doing? You chose to say nothing, and let him take a seat across from you. Closing your book, you sat it on the table and allow him to have your attention.

“What do you want?” your voice void of emotions. Lotor scoffs, but is smile remains, his elbow propped on the table with his chin resting in his palm.

“Hm? I have to have a reason to come see my _favorite_? I thought you enjoyed my company.” his all-too-smooth voice sent shivers down your spine, but you distracted yourself by placing your hands in your lap.

“You have others that are desperate for your company, why not see them?” you ask flatly. Lotor chuckles and sits up, his yellow eyes peering down at you with that glimmer of amusement again.

“Others? But darling, I released them.” You gasp, your face falling into shock, and your arms lay limply at your side. _What did he do?_ Your eyes widen, but you kept quiet. Your bewilderment said it all, so the prince continued. “I thought about what we talked about, and upon thinking it over, I decided that I’m only in need of one concubine. _You._ ” He grins, savoring your reaction.

You licked your lips, your mouth gone dry. “W-Why would you do that? Where did they go? Don’t tell me you killed them!” you exclaim, standing up as well, and backed away from him. Lotor shakes his head and reaches out to grasp your arm, pulling you closer.

“No, I didn’t kill them. I simply dropped them off on a nearby planet under Galra rule. They have their freedom, but more importantly, only you will be taking care of my needs for now on.” his voice fell into a low purr, one that could easily make you crumble before him. You stood still, but gathered your courage to speak.

“I can’t offer you any advantages. I’m a lowly human with outdated knowledge on alchemy.” you growl. “You don’t need me, so why not release me too?” Lotor seemed taken aback, but cups your cheek with his free hand, bringing you closer.

“You’re a reasonably intelligent female, I would expect you already know. The answer is quite simple, _you wanted this._ You’re no longer part of a collective, as you put it.” his words precise and spoken with a hint of smugness. He has you in checkmate and you were out of moves. Mentally you curse yourself, your own words bit you in the ass, and all you can do is accept your fate. You are his forever.

“You aggravate me, you defy me at every turn, and you resist me, but you won’t break.” he whispers, standing chest to chest with you, his warm breath grazing your lips. “And yet I can’t help but to be drawn to it, enthralled by how much willpower you possess.” he steals a kiss, adding fuel to the flames between you.

The static was more than enough to bring the craving back, as you almost fell into his arms. You catch yourself kissing back, this new, tender side of Lotor could be another way for him to use his charisma against you, but you didn’t care. You were weak, you were tired, and dammit you wanted any love this man could offer lies and all.

He breaks away all too soon, with a thin string of saliva connecting your lips. “Let me care for you.” he whispers, before catching your lips again, his tongue darting into your mouth and rubs against yours. Moaning, you reach up and grip his suit, using it to steady your wobbly legs. You kissed back with just as much vigor, his words nearly bringing you to tears, but of course your pride won’t let them fall.

The prince picks you up princess style, gently, almost like you were made of glass. Never once did he break your kiss, even after he sets you down on the bed. He straddles your hips, hooking one his claws under the fabric of your bra and pulls it down, allowing breasts bounce free. Only then did he break the kiss, bending down and engulfs your left nipple with his mouth, his hand tweaking your right. Your eyes flutter shut and your mouth agape, as long syllables of gasps escape. Your hands grip his shoulders and your nails dug in when Lotor licks your harden buds.

The prince leaves your breasts, kissing between them before teasing his way down your torso and hips, until he reaches your skirt. He lifts his head to read your expression, dark red dusting your cheeks when he smirks. You watched his every move and bit your bottom lip. It’s not like him to ask for an invitation, not that you would deny him. He’s been oh so gentle, almost like when he took you the first time when you were captured two years ago.

Without wasting time, he diligently removes your skirt and spreads your legs, your cunt dripping for him. Lotor of course, was satisfied with how easily aroused you were. Then again, he always knew which buttons to push with how much time he spent mapping out every centimeter, and memorizing your weaknesses. His long but slender finger traces your slit, covering it in your juices, and takes a good look at it. He glances over to you and without braking eye contact, he licks it.

“Darling, you taste absolutely divine.” he coos and starts to unfasten his suite, pulling it down his broad shoulders, chiseled physique peeking. He gets up and stands at your bedside, yanking his suite past his chest and hips, allowing himself to step out of it. Every time you see the prince in his glory, it always renders you speechless; more so when your eyes drift down, taking in his every detail, even his Galran cock. He always catches you staring; you could swear you can see his ego inflating more than it already is.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” he quips. You quickly gaze away, your cheeks practically glowing from embarrassment. His orbs take in your bare form, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. He gives his cock a few pumps, pre cum leaking from the top. You lick your lips, remembering the last time you wrapped your mouth around it, and how the ridges from its underside reaches spots in your core like nothing has before. He crawls back onto the bed, hovering above you; his long locks fan out around you.

Capturing your lips with much passion, he playfully nips your bottom lip, causing you to moan. “Ouch, that’s not fair.” you pout, reaching down to give his length a good stroke. The prince shudders, closing eyes only for a tic, but recovered just as fast.

“Nothing is fair in war, love.” he says, removing your hand from his cock. “But just for tonight, I’ll concede.” You arch an eyebrow; it’s not like him to give up so easily. However, your suspicions were confirmed, when he slithers down between your thighs, planting loving kisses until he reaches your outer lips. He looks up one last time, before giving you’re a slit a very slow, but tantalizing lick.

It was your turn to shudder, as you grip the bed sheets, shrinking against the mattress. You hold back your swears, but moan when your clit was being flicked by his skillful tongue. What really did you in, was when he inserted two digits into your depths, spreading you, and sucks onto your bundle of nerves. Your face contorts into a painful, but pleasurable expression, your right hand threading into the prince’s silky white locks and pulling, earning a groan.

“Darling, you’re so demanding.” he laughs, but you pout. He always loved that look on you, it made you resemble a spoiled child with cute puffy cheeks. He would never say it, but rather he smirks, gripping your thighs tightly so they left bruised imprints. You watch as he dives back in, sucking your inner folds, and dips his tongue inside before he sits back up, yanking you against him. You growl, he was such a fucking tease.

He kisses you again, and you can swear he was desperate, _almost_. You taste yourself, twirling your tongue against his, but all too soon he departed again, kissing down the front of your throat and leaving delicious love bites on your flesh. It was more than a kink to him, marking you up, claiming you. His possessive nature drives him, like it’s a need for his peace of mind in his vary soul. At this point, you welcomed it, easily taken by the charming prince.

He litters your chest with his bites, while his claws trace your inner thigh, scratching thin lines of red. The mix of pain and pleasure making your head swim, until he frees you, and helps you on your back. His usual hungry orbs soften, as he positions himself near your entrance, his cock teasingly rubs your clit. Your heart beats rapidly, as you waited patiently, like you were trained to.

Licking your lips again, you gulp. “M-My prince, if I may be so bold?” you ask, resisting the urge to grind your folds against his cock’s ridges. Lotor glances up and nods, pausing his teasing.

“You may.” he huffs, his control harder to maintain the longer his eyes linger on your wanton figure.

Your words come out like a breathless whisper, but so hesitant. “My prince, p-please.” you swallow a sudden lump that formed in your throat, your fingers curling into the bedspread. “Please, fuck me my prince.” Lotor’s eyes widen slightly, but narrow hungrily. Nearly broke of his composure, but not quite, he slams his cock into you, not allowing you to be adjusted. He bends forward, caging you against him, and nips your ear.

“As you wish love, but don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.” he hisses, already thrusting into your depths sporadically, losing himself every time your walls pulse around his length. Your hands find purchase on his shoulders, your nails digging in like your hanging on for dear life. He seethes in pain, but it drives him so much more.

“I-Ah, fuck!” you moan, tilting your head back when his ridges hit your g-spot so perfectly, like your pussy was made just for his cock. Writhing under him, you scratch down his back, uncaring if you leave lines of blood or not. His dick is too good, and you’re afraid that your nightmare came true, you were addicted to it.

His large hands cup your ass, gripping it with vigor, as he lifts you up and angles your hips, so he penetrate deeper, leaving you gasping. Your eyes roll in the back of your head, your mouth hangs agape. He was defiantly leaving bruises tomorrow, but if you’re lucky he’ll kiss each one. But until then, you would rather enjoy the rolling of his hips against yours, and how he bounces you on his cock.

The prince grunts, holding back any high pitched moans. His pointed ears would rather listen how he reduces you to mush. He tortures you with precise thrusts, knowing which spot to hit and when, as his Galran cock stretches you so you feel every inch of him. He savors every moment and every moan, gaining a not-so-subtle ego boost. You’re the only one who can give him such a high.

Your throat feels sore with all the moaning that’s been erupting from you. You let Lotor position you to his liking and toss you as a ragdoll, anything as long as you were full of him. His cock hits your cervix, which makes you convulse under him. Your head was blank of anything except him, and the blissful fucking he’s giving you. You were clearly drunk off his cock, as your legs shook with strain with how they were wide open. When he pinches your clit and rolls it between his thumb and index finger, is when jolts of ecstasy rolled off you.

“Who’s are you?” he says between breaths, relentlessly thrusting into you, his member throbbing against your walls. “Scream it, I want everyone to hear.” he commands, pulling you out of your daze. You could barely focus, but when he slows down, you whine, but reluctantly respond.

“Y-You, my prince.” you mutter, gyrating your hips against his for more friction. Lotor shake his head and slaps your ass harshly. You yelp, but look up at him with a pout. “Mmmmn, P-Prince Lotor does-“ you said a little louder, which made Lotor thrust a little harder, but not quite how you crave him to. Frustrated and needy, you wiggle against him, but again you were defeated. Taking in a giant breath, you grip your prince tightly, as a mighty voice bellows from you. “I’m Prince Lotor’s!”

Gritting his teeth, he stops himself from coming undone right then and there. Lotor was beyond ecstatic with your answer, pounds into more intensely than before, and rolls your bundle of nerves. You scream, the buildup of your climax rushing through you. Your pussy walls contracted around his member, with determination of milking him dry until finally your senses were clouded with white, and you couldn’t feel a damn thing besides your lust-filled high.

The prince sharply inhales, as he was chasing his own orgasm. He claws dug into your plump ass, as he finally lost himself. His thrusts unhinged and almost violent, it didn’t take him long before his balls became taut and his pulsing member released it’s sticky ropes, coating your insides. Lotor stays still, panting for air, his eyes closed while he was lost in the moment. His chest rose and fell, as he gently lets you down and pulls out of you, allowing the mix of your juices to run out of you. He admires the sight, and best of all _he_ was the one who did it.

He lies on his side next to you, wrapping an arm around your resting form, and nuzzles his nose into your hair. He sighs, satisfied and just enjoying the moment, cracking open an eye to watch as you curl up against him, a smirk plastered across his face. Your chest couldn’t help but to flutter against his touch, forgetting or forgiving him, you weren’t quite sure. The prince caresses your side and kisses you lovingly.

“I love you, darling.” he purrs, holding you closer. You turn around and snuggle against his firm chest, wrapping your arm around his midsection. You smile, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you too, my prince.” You were utterly, completely hopeless and there’s no escaping it. You would believe a beautiful lie, than confront the ugly truth.


	13. Visiting Hours (Atticus Rhodes x Reader x Zane Truesdale)

 “No, you can forget that! Let the poor guy rest!” you growl, rolling your eyes at the brunette. “Besides, I’m sure _that_ isn’t even good for his heart’s current condition.” you explained, placing your palms on your hips, and stomping your black-leather boot onto the ground. Atticus shakes his head and waves you off, much like he did any time you reason with him.

 

“So naïve, Y/N. Zane can’t heal on bed rest alone. Men have _other areas_ that need healing too.” he says, matter-of-factly. You groan, crossing your arms over your chest. Your friend was really pressing his luck this time, so much so, he won’t leave the subject alone no matter how much you plea. “Look Y/N, it’s the least we can do for him, after all that happened last year.” Of course he would use that against you.

 

On your third year, it started normal enough. Seeing old friends, mountain sized stacks of homework, and of course dueling. You were sure things would finally calm down from previous years, but boy you were wrong, so very wrong. Most of that year was a blur (thank god), but of what you do remember, sometimes makes you wake up in cold sweat. It seems everyone was dealing with it in their own way.

 

Zane received the worst of it, his heart too weak and barely beating. After his many duels with his underworld deck, it weakened his heart, but his final duel, the one with a twisted Jesse that was the final nail in the coffin. How you wish it was just a figure of speech. You wince, remembering, and not much longer before that, most of your friends were “sent to the stars”. Thankfully they took it one day at a time and came to terms, with an exception being Jaden, who no one really sees much anymore. Poor guy.

 

With a sigh, your gaze meets Atticus’ chocolate ones. “Suppose I go along with…this, there’s always a nurse on hand, so we’ll be caught.” you explain, poking a rather obvious hole in your friend’s plan. He flashes a flawlessly sly smile, his orbs beaming even brighter.

 

“That doesn’t seem to stop you. You remember, two days ago, when you came over to my dorm for the night. Girls are forbidden from the boy’s dorm, after all.” he grins, placing a hand on your shoulder. Leaning in, he whispers in your ear. “Though, I’m surprised the RA’s didn’t bust us, you were pretty loud.” You fought back a blush. Surprisingly (even to you), no one’s caught you those nights.

 

You doubt it was your stealth skills, since literally _everyone_ , if they’re lucky enough to have trees outside their windows, uses them, or even get to the floor/hall they’re rooms are on. You’ve been seeing each other, but only as friends with benefits all year. With all the never ending crazy adventures, you and Atticus confided in each other that you weren’t looking for a relationship, but agreed in this arrangement, of course remaining as friends. It was for the best to keep each other’s sanity.

 

You looked around; making sure no one was around to listen to your conversation. Luckily, the far end of the courtyard was vacant, except for you two. “Will you keep it down? And fine, you have a point, but how do you know this sort of thing is ok with _him_? Have you asked?” Atticus shrugs, but again dismisses your questions.

 

“It’s meant to be a surprise, but no, I haven’t asked him.” he states. “But, what man wouldn’t appreciate such a gesture? You’re such a great friend Y/N!” he smiles, giving you thumbs up. He won, he pulled _the_ power move he was saving to seal the deal. Every time he says that exact line, all you can do is shake your head and zip your lips.

 

“Fine, but if we get expelled for this, I’m dragging you down with me. Trust me, you will suffer.” you threaten him, which he wastes no time and grabs your hand, literally dragging you from your spot.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll worry about that when we get there.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You knock on the white door and stood back. Not a second later, it slides open, the current nurse on duty peering her head out. “Oh, you have some visitors!” she exclaimed, her overly perky voice making your ears ring. You pushed back your nervousness and smiled at her, while she steps aside to let you in. Atticus urges you to go, by gently pushing you forward.

 

The room was pretty decent sized, most likely average from most hospital room standards. Everything was white, sterile with everything put in their place, and joyless, everything you would expect from a hospital room. Across the room, nestled against the wall, was the only bed in the room. In that bed laid Zane, who seemed to be wrestling his own thoughts. You nearly stumbled over with Atticus’ constant prodding you forward, far too eager in your opinion. The nurse takes long strides over towards Zane and gently nudges him.

 

“Zane, are you awake? You have visitors” she says softly. The male stirs and finally his eyes flutter open, adjusting to the lights. He looks up at the nurse with a reassuring smile, but then notices you and Atticus. You swore he smiled a little wider.

 

“Hey Zane, how are you feeling?” you ask, standing next to his bed, with Atticus standing behind you. Zane slowly sits up, adjusting his pillows to better support his back, with the help of his generous nurse.

 

“Fine, just resting. Sirus visited this morning. He’s doing well.” he chuckles, making light. Your heart sank, after all, who wants to be confined to bed all day, unable to do anything else. You cursed yourself for not visiting him often.

 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad.” you smile, another friend you don’t visit often. With graduation coming near, everyone’s already drifting apart. How inevitable, yet the sickness within your gut wished it prolonged a little longer, no matter how unrealistic it was.

 

His nurse over watched everything, her smile ever so brighter, until her beeper-like device, which all nurses were required to carry on them. “Oh no, one of my patients needs his medication. You guys will be fine, right?” she asked, as Atticus reassured her with a nod. You stayed quiet, jolts of anxiety welling up within you.  

 

As soon as the nurse left the room and shut the door, Atticus immediately began tugging your Obelisk Blue girl’s uniform. “Hey Zane, Y/N has a get well gift for you!” he grins, as you reluctantly comply.

 

“W-Will you let me ease myself in?” you grumble, your fingers releasing one button after another, slowly exposing your chest to your bedridden friend. Light dust of red graced Zane’s cheeks, his expression resembling a deer caught in the headlights. The only one sure of this risqué event, was the one with such a scheme, Atticus.

 

“If you wait too long, the nurse will come back and see you in such a compromising position.” he sings, tucking his hands into your shirt and grasping your breasts. You gasp, but continue unbuttoning, and tossed it to the floor. Atticus works on your skirt, unzipping it and pulling it to your ankles, revealing your full ensemble of lingerie: lacy, crotchless panties and a matching bra, with your nipples poking out of the keyholes.

 

Zane sits up stiffly, his quick wit still processing what’s going on. “Y/N? Atticus, what’s going on?” He finally snaps out of his daze. Your face resembles a tomato, as you saunter over. You stood in front of him, biting your bottom lip. Even in such a delicate state, Zane still looked simply gorgeous. Maybe within your gut, you _wanted_ this, but admitting such a thing and taking advantage of him like this, doesn’t sit well.

 

“Atticus, if Zane doesn’t want this, I can’t-“ you were cut off by a sudden gasp, as your friend/sexual playmate gropes your breasts, causing your knees to buckle under you. Atticus grins towards Zane, pinching and rolling your nipples.

 

“Nonsense! Zane, we did this for you man. Y/N went through all this effort to help lift your spirits. Why not give her a chance, huh?” Before Zane could protest, you were bent over by your friend behind, his firm hand slaps against your ass, pressing for you to continue. Your throbbing core ached, as Atticus’ digits wandered between your increasingly wet folds.

 

Your nimble fingers, hesitant at first, slipped under the blanket and when you glanced up to see Zane not bothering to stop you, you pulled his half-hard cock free. Giving his shaft a couple of pumps, you tucked your hair behind your ear, as you dove in to kiss and lick from base to tip. Your eyes look to see your friend’s reaction, but his aqua orbs wouldn’t dare leave you. You took that as ‘keep going’, so you lick your lips and wrap it around the head, bobbing your head down his shaft, your tongue flicking against his veins along your way down.

 

Sharply inhaling, Zane shuts his eyes for a moment, and places a hand on your head, threading his fingers into your once styled locks. Giving a satisfied hum, you swirl your tongue around his tip bobbing back up, Zane’s hips thrust up, but you push them down. Both of you were lost in the moment; you let out a surprised whine when Atticus inserts three long fingers between your dripping folds, forcing you to take Zane’s robust member right down the base, deepthroating him.

 

Atticus’ fingers curl and extend teasingly against your walls, as you arch your hips higher for better access. “So, how is she?” he laughs, caressing your reddening ass, only to give it another smack, watching it wobble. Zane forcibly cracks an eye open, while his lips contort into a smile.

 

“S-she’s…aah..wonderful.” He mutters a string of swears under his breath when you hallow out your cheeks, your throat constricting around his cock. Atticus nods, holding you firmly by the shoulder, and pulling you up, earning a growl from Zane. _He was so, so close._

 

You release his cock with a _pop_ , drool dripping down to your chin, and you gaze down at the needy man with a lustful haze. Atticus, pleased with himself, because there was no more need of convincing either of you for this little ramp. He removes his digits from your core, bringing them to the front of your face. Without him having to spell it out, you lick your juices off, sucking them clean.

 

Atticus looks over to his friend, who couldn’t take his eyes off you. Zane’s chest heaves rapidly, as his eyes narrow predatory-like. After an intense minute of Zane staring at you, Atticus speaks. “Hey, Y/N. It looks like Zane needs some _extra attention_ , how about it?” he asks, and before reaching out to guide you, you were moving. In the pit of your core, you _craved_ to ruin him. The blush heating his face, the way his breathing became ragged, and his clouded gaze wasn’t enough, not yet.

 

Your hips straddle his, as you grind your soaked cunt along his length. You bend forward, planting a rough but passionate kiss against his lips, slithering your tongue into his cavern. Zane takes your lead and intensifies it, reaching to your hips and giving them a firm squeeze, as he quickly dominates the kiss, rubbing his tongue against yours. Smiling into the kiss, you unbutton his night-shirt, slipping the fabric just barely over his shoulders, your hands finding purchases over his toned chest.

 

When you broke apart, he didn’t hesitate to lean down and take one of your pert buds and sucked on it, while he pinched and rolled the other. Arching you back, you whimper and grind your swollen lips desperately against his cock. “Z-Zane, please…” you moan. He releases your nipple, with a string of saliva connecting to his lips, as he sits up and kisses you again, while pressing the blunt head of his cock between your folds. Digging your nails into his shoulders, your hips angle down and he fills you _oh so completely_. A moan vibrates from Zane’s throat, as his lengthy member pulses within you. His nails grip into your hips, as your hips roll against his seemingly on it’s own.  

 

The bed dips, as more weight was added. Zane glances up and past your shoulders, a knowing smirk towards the newcomer. Your mind blank with passion didn’t register, until you felt Atticus’ stiff cock slap against your ass. Whipping your head to look behind you, the brunette gave you a soft smile, his chocolate orbs clouded by the same playful lust you’ve grown to expect from him. He teasingly trails the tip down your crack, leaving thin trails of pre-cum, pushing you forward, your breasts and Zane’s chest press together, and Atticus rests his chest against your back.

 

Without warning, Atticus dips his digits between your wet folds, massaging the small space that was barely left from Zane’s cock. “My, you’re still so soaked Y/N, _it’s begging for more_.” he whispers huskily into your ear, his warm breath tickling your ear. You let out a strained whine, as he removes his fingers. The blunt head of his cock slips between instead, and he slowly pushes himself in, stretching your walls painfully delicious.

 

The slight burning of being _so full_ wasn’t enough to deter you from accepting both cocks. Atticus kisses your shoulders and back, while Zane brings you back down for a fiery kiss. Your tongues danced and his hands grip your ass, while Atticus set the pace, gripping your hips and bouncing you at an agonizingly slow pace. You spread yourself wider, allowing both men a little more room, as you bounce into their laps with them taking turns to piston into you. You were never fully empty, as when one cock was almost slipping out with the tip remaining, the other would plunge in deeper.

 

Zane’s member was longer with the head hitting the back of your depths, and Atticus’ member, shorter but more girthy. The best of both worlds you never knew you craved. Atticus gives a throaty chuckle, as he kisses your neck. “Such a greedy girl, desperately taking two men at once. I didn’t know you were _into that_ , Y/N.” Blushing, you open your mouth to retort, but instead a loud moan flows out instead of words, earning a laugh from both men.

 

“She certainly is, but what sort of men would we be to deny her?” Zane pipes up, nipping the shell of your ear. Shutting your eyes tightly, you wrap your arms around the bluenette’s neck, arching your back when their combined efforts forcing you to bounce faster into their laps, their pulsing dicks pounding against your constricting walls. You moan into Zane’s ear, shuddering between the two, and your pussy aching for more. Rolling your hips for more friction, you nearly came undone when your back entrance suddenly became filled with someone’s finger, though you couldn’t tell who’s, as they expertly thrust in time with your bouncing.

 

“A-Attic…ah! Mmmn, Zane…” you moan, burying your head into Zane’s neck. Their cocks throb, as their end is just under the cusp. Your clit being flicked and rolled by again by who knows, making your back arch. Your pussy walls flutter from the added stimulation, whining and chanting their names like a prayer, losing yourself with their every thrust. They pick up the pace, skin on skin slapping echoing against the walls. Suddenly, you see white, your eyes shutting tightly, and you convulse between the two, gripping the back of Zane’s nightshirt in pure ecstasy.

 

Their cocks barely had room to move, as your walls tighten in urgency to milk them. Atticus grits his teeth, stringing along swears and muttering your name, before pulling out and releasing ropes onto your backside. Zane climaxes soon after, coating your walls, and letting you rest against his chest. As all three of you rest against each other, coming down from your highs, heels clacking against tile down the hall.

 

“Shit.” Atticus mutters and hops of, stuffing his cock back in his pants and pulling them up. Zane helps you off his lap and buttons up his shirt, while you gathered your uniform and slip back into it. The boys had no problems straightening out themselves, while you scrambled to put your shirt on the right way. The door opens and in steps the nurse from before, smiling at the three of you.

 

“Sorry I took so long. At least that gave you guys more time to visit, right?” Her eyes widen when she looks everyone over. The boys of course as nonchalant as ever, your face still heated from _almost_ getting caught. “Is everything ok? You look warm.” She trots over to you for further examination. Smiling nervously, you wave her off.

 

“I-I’m fine, really! It’s a little warm in here is all.” you laugh, hoping your half-ass lie will work. The nurse nods and goes over to open the window and you sigh in relief. After the window was opened, the nurse turns around and looks at the time on her watch.

 

“Oh, it’s that late already? It’s time for Mr. Truesdale needs his rest.” Zane smiles and nods to you and Atticus.

 

“Thank you both for stopping by.” Atticus smiles back and waves.

 

“Hey, no problem buddy. Glad to see you’re doing better.” he says with a wink. You nervously smooth your skirt, a lump in your throat.

 

“A-Anytime Zane. We should come by more often.” you squeak, your face beat red. Atticus smirks and you can swear behind Zane’s smile, was a light dust of pink on his cheeks. Atticus grips your wrist and turns around to walk out the room.

 

“Common Y/N, we’ll visit again tomorrow, ok?” You purse your lips, but nod.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m sure we can.” you gasps, being dragged out of the room. Waving goodbye to Zane and the nurse, you follow Atticus down the wall, the evidence of your misadventures dripping down your inner thigh. He chuckles, looking behind towards your ass. You frown and glare back at him.

 

“What are you looking at? That was _incredibly_ embarrassing.” you mutter and Atticus points.

 

“Your skirt’s inside-out.” Your mouth opens slightly, but instead of dignifying the boy with a response, you hurry along, huffing. _Tomorrow I’ll wear something simple then._ You smile, leaving Atticus behind, calling your name, and running to catch up to you.

 

 


End file.
